Lost and Found
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: He was given a second life, immediate reincarnation, for there were those that knew his fate, took pity and decided to help him change his. He was given the tools to be great, all that was left was how he planned to use them. God!Harry AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter one**_

_*_

_*_

July thirty-first nineteen-eighty-five, while out in the park of the suburbs in which he lived, but did not call home, he was visited by a stranger that looked to be only a few years older than himself. It was night out, and the only the stars provided lights in the darkness as there was a blackout. The stranger wore a cloak of the night sky, and spoke such smoothness and gentleness that it was hard to believe that the stranger was an actual child, he thought that at the time the person was just short, but after speaking to him, he learned that the stranger was older, far older than any man that he knew about, the stranger had only chosen to look the age that he did.

"Hello child, silent night isn't it," the stranger said, "Ah, where are my manners, I am Har Aetas."

"Uhm..nice to meet you sir," the boy said, "I am.."

"I know who you are, I also know about the unkind hand that has been dealt you," Har Aetas interrupted.

"Huh?"

"It matters not, for I have been tasked by my teacher to grant you a second chance or a second life altogether."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I am to do just as I have said, give you another life, but at a price of course."

"W-what's wrong with the way my life is now?"

"A lot of things, like the fact that your so called family do not treat you as such, like the fact that where you live isn't fit even for an animal, it is inhumane, but I can change that."

"W-what is the price then?"

"Your life."

"What?! My life? What does my life have to do with getting a new one?" the boy asked panicked.

"Everything, for you see, for you to gain a new one, you will have to lose the old one."

"I see..but if I don't want it, then what?"

"Then nothing..you continue down the path of misery that you are travelling now."

"Can you see the future?"

"I can see yours."

"And what is it?"

"Death."

"Death? So either way I die?"

"Well yes, but if you chose to go for my offer, you will get a second life, and perhaps something more."

"What more could this possible second life have for me?"

"The same deal I got, though from a different package."

"What did you get?"

"Belief, just like love, is a very powerful thing. But if you accept my offer, you will skip those requirements, and advance to that which belief often creates."

"Which is?"

"Anything."

"I don't understand what you mean sir."

"I want you to think...What thing has the power to do anything?"

"I dunno, the prime minister?"

"No, try again."

"A freak?"

"close, but the right term would be magical person, but no that is still not the answer you are looking for."

"A fairy?"

"No..."

"Uh...I can't think of anything else..sir."

"It starts with the letter 'g' and ends with 'd'."

"Good?"

"Remove one 'o'."

"God?"

"Finally!!" Har Aetas said exasperated, "A god, precisely the word you were supposed to think of in the first place."

"My package or rather the offer that I got allowed me to transcend the boundaries of all things, which led to my becoming a god."

"So...you're the dad of that guy on the cross?"

"No..."

"But there's only one god."

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but there's more than one, ever heard of Allah, or Buddha, or say...Zeus?"

"Nope, never heard of them."

"Damn it, just trust me on this, I am a god, just not of this world, of another one, which I was named after too."

"Okay...say I believe you..what then? If I do become a god, what'll I do or have to do? Won't I have some kind of responsibilities?"

"No. It will be your life, though immortal as it will be, but yours to do with as you please, with minimal interference from the other higher powers in existence."

"So if I decide to change something, how will that affect the rest of the world, the rest of the higher powers?"

"Well, its like this, I have a world of my own, and my mentor has a world of his own. Meaning there are countless more world out there, countless other paths to chose from. So essentially you can do anything as the path you forge for yourself will..."

"Will what?"

"You know what, nevermind about how what you choose will affect the other higher powers, just know that they are there, be a bit considerate of them. Do whatever you please. Paint the sun pink for all we others care. Just have fun with it. Got it?"

"Err.."

"So you accept my offer right?"

"Err..I guess so..what've I got to lose, right?"

"Your life."

"But I'd lose that in the end anyway."

"Right."

"So..how am I going to do this?"

"You'll know, I'll help with that aspect of course, but you'll know when to die. Trust me, I'm going to make you out to be a real tradgedy, I'll even make is so that your 'family' get punished for the years that they have not acted like a 'family' to you. How's that sound?"

"Err...okay?"

"Good."

*

*

*

The next morning as the boy was cutting the grass of the front lawn, on the news there was an ongoing story about a mad taxi driver that had suddenly decided to lead police on a wild goose chase all over the city. The more recent of the reports was that the car was heading for a residential zone. The boy was unaware of this, but he somehow knew that something important was going to happen this day. As he continued to cut the grass, he heard the screeching of a car that had just suddenly turned the corner of the street, he could hear the sirens, looking toward the street he could see a little girl, younger than himself chase a ball out into the street.

The boy moved as fst as he could, he saw the careening vehicle speeding towards where the ball was, and where the child would, in a few seconds, be. He dropped the clippers that he was using to cut the grass, and leapt for the little girl, pushing her and the ball out of harm's way, in the end, he was the one to get hit by the speeding taxi cab.

The boy died upon impact with the crazed taxi driver's car, but the car didn't stop, there driver had long lost any conscience that he might have had. He continued to drive his car away, the body of the boy latched onto the bumper of the car, his legs being crushed on the pavement, occassionally his feet or legs going beneath the wheels of the car. None of his body parts were ripped off while his body was pushed ever forward by the car that had somehow managed to forcibly attach his body to the bumper of the car. As it moved a ways away, the witnesses to the event were stunned still and into silence. But what woke them from their trance-like shock was the explosion in the distance. Some of them ran to their cars wanting to find out what had happened. Others turned to their televisions, all of them found out what had happened. The taxi ran into a wall, and exploded. The cameraman was not fast enough, and managed to catch the sight of the only thing in the wreckage that was intact, the head of the boy.

Later that day investigators return to the place where the boy had been hit, and interviewed all the witnesses, as their statement were needed for the report of the incident. When asked who the boy was, most of the community were unable to answer, his face wasn't one that any of them could recall ever seeing, and the one people that would have easily identified the boy were denying having anything to do with him, as if they were covering up something.

The mother of the little girl that was pushed out of harm's way by the boy was able to recall, after calming down and thinking as clearly as one could after seeing something like what she had seen, that she remembered seeing the boy cutting the front lawn of the house in front of her own. The residents of the house were the very same people that had been constantly denying that they knew the boy. But unfortunately for them, when their son was questioned, and shown the picture of the decapitated head of the boy, the officers' suspicions were confirmed, the adults of the household were indeed hiding something.

"That's the freak!" the little big boy said when he saw the picture of the boy's head, he happily said it too expecting that he would be praised by his parents as usual, when he received none he said, "I did good right? He's dead, so we should be happy right?"

The little big boy's question prompted the investigative team to forgo getting a warrant and stormed the house, cuffing the adults of the house in the process. Searching the house from head to toe, there was no indication that another little boy lived there, but when some officers checked the cupboard under the stairs, they had found all the evidence they needed to convinct the two adults, and by the looks of things their son would need to be retrained in a whole lot of things.

"Now that we know you are guilty of a few crimes, would you mind finally answering honestly?" one of the investigators asked the couple.

"What?" the husband asked.

"Since we already that the boy lived with you, mind telling us his name, we need it for the report."

"Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter two**_

_*_

_*_

He did not feel any pain, when he opened his eyes he saw nothingness, there was absolutely nothing but an endless void. In front of him, behind him, beside him, above him, below him, there was nothing. He didn't know why but he thought that he felt like he was moving, in what direction he was not sure, but what he did know was that wherever he was heading to was better than the darkness that he had awoken in. After what seemed like hours, there was a blinding flash of light so bright that he had to close his eyes.

When he opened his eyes for the second time he was greeted by the sight of an office covered in books of all things, he had actually been expecting a white space, or clouds with a golden gate, but not an office. He found that he was lying on a couch in the room with books that seemed to have served as his pillows, and scrolls that served as his blankets.

"Ah, I see you've awoken! Good good," said the man behind the desk in the office, "My name is Crius, I'm sure you've heard of me from Har Aetas."

"Uh..y-yes sir, I think so.." the boy answered unsure of himself, but managed to ask, "Where am I sir?"

"Obviously you're in my office, anything you want to know?"

"Am I dead?"

"Technically, yes. But at the same time not."

"I don't think I understood that sir."

"Hmm..How about..You died, are still dead, but in a few minutes will have your second life, but at the same time you are already living your second life. Does that answer your question?"

"Err...uh..I think so?"

"Yes or no, boy, pick one, I'm not all that fond of fence-sitters."

"Yes?"

"Is that a definitive yes, or a 'I'm not sure' yes?"

"Its a..definite yes, sir."

"Good, good. Now about that deal with Har Aetas. You still want to go through with it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good good, wouldn't do if I had ran you over for no reason."

"You were the driver of that cab?"

"Yep, and I to think I don't have a liscense."

"I can understand why."

"I'm sure you can. But enough about me and my inability to abide by the law," Crius said, "Let's get down to business, I have a few papers for you to sign, don't forget to read the fine print, if any."

After the boy wrote his name or signature on all the documents, contracts, and whatnot, he once again faced Crius from the chair that had been provided for him, and he had been placed into the second he had been handed a pen to write with. Crius then took the sheaves of paper and looked them over, making sure that everyone of them were signed. When he saw that everything was in order he began speaking again.

"After checking all the paperwork, there are two ways of doing this, the easy way and the long way, which do you chose?" Crius asked.

"What's the difference?"

"Well the easy way is the fast way, the long way..well it'll several millenia for you to learn everything," Crius said.

"Well, since you look like such a busy man," the boy said after looking around the office a bit, "I'll go with the easy way."

"Good, good, I though I would have to deal with someone like Rosuto Juushu," Crius said.

Crius then stood up and walked around his desk until he was beside the boy, he placed his hands on the boy's head, and chanted a few words in gibberish, then with a bang and a flash of light the process of learning everything that the boy needed to know, as well as a bunch of other useless and useful stuff, was done.

"Now that that's done, what do you want to be called, and where do you want to go?" Crius asked offering some prelimenary help to the boy.

"Err..I want to be known as Clement Nostredamos."

"Alright," Crius said and wrote down the name on some kind of registration form, "And where do you want to be dumped when I send you back to your world of birth?"

"Paris, France."

"Paris, France it is then," Crius said as he wrote that information down on the form, "Do you have a year preference?"

"1482."

"1482, any reason why that time?"

"Was there ever a real hunchback in Notre Dame?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Which world."

"Mine?"

"None."

"There's your reason."

"Ok, 1482 due to HoND," Crius said as he wrote the information on the form, "Any tech you want to have with you when you get there?"

"Spy gear, lots of it."

"Spy gear, enough to make the Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure look like a kid club," Crius said aloud as he wrote the information down, "Hmm...any other equipment?"

"Why don't you just outfit me with a full military base worth of equipment, ranging from that age to normal time?"

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!" Crius cried as he wrote down the piece of information, "Now, what will be your entrance style?"

"Entrance style?"

"Yes, how do you want to appear there? Discrete or noticeable? Magic, miracle, or 'AHH! Its the end of the world!'?"

"Discrete, but with a hint of miracle."

"Ok," Crius wrote the info down, "Do you want a religion set up for you, or do you plan on either creating your own following, or freelancing, or going simply with the flow?"

"The last option."

"What about your Godly Garb?"

"What's that?"

"Its kind of like your uniform, you know its that distinctive piece of clothing or wardrobe choice that will allow others to identify you from the rest."

"Could you give me an example?"

"Har Aetas and his Clothes of the Sky, specifically his Cloak of the Night Sky."

"Oh, I dunno yet, I'll figure it out."

"Alright," Crius said, "I think that's everything for now."

"So now what?"

"Say 'bye bye Crius'"

"Bye bye Crius?"

"Good enough for me," Crius said then pulled out a baseball bat from out of nowhere and smashed it into the five-year-old's head, instantly sending him to his world, "Good thing I didn't ask him about his prefered exit, else I wouldn't have been able to do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter three**_

_*_

_*_

It was midnight and the archdeacon for some odd reason had the urge to walk outside of his cathedral. Once he was standing on the steps of the cathedral something prompted him to look to the night sky, and suddenly he was struck with awe at what he saw. Floating down, descending from the heavens was what appeared like an angel. With pure white wings, messy black hair, and was wearing white pants and a white shirt. The angel's eyes were closed when he finally found himself standing infront of the archdeacon with wings outstretched and arms loosely at his side.

The archdeacon knew not what to do, so he knelt down to pray thinking that the angel was a messenger of his God. But before he could utter a word, he was stopped by a hand gesture by the angel. Looking up he was stunned into shock by the angel's eyes suddenly flying open, their color a chillingly and yet beautifull emerald green.

"Greetings Archdeacon," the angel said with the voice of his true age of five, which surprised the man of God for some reason.

"G-greetings," the Archdeacon greeted back.

"My name is Clement Notredamos, and I'm sorry to say that I am not an angel of your God."

"T-then you are a...!"

"No, I am not one of his either."

"T-then, what or whose are you? What business do you have with me?"

"I am Clement Notredamos, and I am a god, but of no religion that exists in this day and age, and before you protest let me tell you that there are many gods in the world as there are goddesses, but each one tends to look after most of the people, although your afterlife does depend on your religion as do your beliefs."

"So, you are saying that you are a god, that there are other gods, but my God is still the only god for me?"

"Well, yes. I am a god, just not yours, but you can think of me as a freelance angel if you will."

"So what do you want or need of me?"

"I was wondering if you had a bell ringer in your employ."

"We don't have one at the moment, why?"

"I was thinking of staying in your cathedral, would that be alright with you?"

"Where in the cathedral?"

"One of the bell towers perhaps?"

"So you want to be the bell ringer of the bells of Notre Dame?"

"Yes, also I wish to enforce the law of sanctuary, make it more reliant or dependable, for even you are aware of the elements in society that would gladly break that law for a big enough fee."

"You are offering to be both bell ringer and protector of Notre Dame?"

"Yes. So..?"

"If I say 'no' what will you do?"

"Find lodging elsewhere I suppose."

"Alright then, you can stay, but do you have other plans?"

"For the meantime I intend to stay in the bell tower, but if you want an angel to talk to just come to me."

"If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"

"Would you believe that I just turned five, and just died?"

"You must be kidding."

"'Fraid not, I just died, and was ressurected by one of the gods of the afterlife as a god."

"Amazing, well, lets get you inside, and find you a place up in one of the towers."

"Lets," the angel said and let the holy man lead him inside.

*

*

Up in the high bell tower, the archdeacon, who name was Patrick, allowed Clement to chose to stay wherever he wished as no one really went up to the tower, so essentially Clement had the entirety of the roofs to himself. Bidding Clement goodnight, Pratrick left the angel to his own devices, but before actually leaveing informed him of the times that the bells would have to be rung.

When the archdeacon left, Clement took out all the scrolls where Crius sealed his stuff in. He then unselaed some the of the things that would be needed to be installed where he would be living, realizing that he would be needing some help, he breathed life into the gargoyles of the cathedral and made them his servants. He gave them some intelligence, then he instructed them on how to do what he wanted them to do, like installing the main computers that would be used to run and monitor all the equipment that Clement would have some of the others install all over the cathedral, inside, outside, under, and over it. Then there were also the security equipment that needed to be installed, the weapons consisted of a mechanism that would fire tranquilizer darts, as well as some tech that would teleport the tranq'd individual in some holding cells that would be built somewhere under the catacombs of the catherdral. After setting all the gargoyles to work Clement decided against bringing the statues of the saints to life as well, it wouldn't do to disrespect the holiness of his fellow god.

As daybreak approached, and all the preparations and installations had been completed, Clement instructed his host of gargoyles to get back to their places on the cathedral, when the sun rose and bathed the world in its heavenly bodied light, all the gargoyles turned to stone. Clement then placed a curse on the bells that would enable them to ring on schedule, even if he was not around to actually ring them. Then while nobody was watching, he found an empty spot among some angel statues and turned himself to stone, covering his eyes as well in order for him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter four**_

_*_

_*_

That morning some of the early visitors to the cathedral saw the statue of a weeping angel and wondered why it had been placed among the other angels, all of whom were not weeping as it was. They wondered what was the reason for it being there, but when they were about to point it out to one another, they found the statue to have disappeared. In truth Clement had moved to another spot, the stares had unerved him and caused him to awaken from his slumber. For most of the day it continued like that, whenever someone was about to point him out, he would position himself somewhere else. At one point in time he found himself crouched beside a little girl, inside the cathedral itself.

"Hello," the little girl said to him, "Why are you crying?"

"..." he did not dare answer, even though he was not crying.

"Mr angel, you shouldn't cry," the girl said after not getting a response, "There's nothing to be sad about."

"Celeste, who are you talking to?" the girl's mother asked her as she heard her daughter talking in a shadowed corner of the cathedral.

"The angel," the little girl answered.

"What angel?" her mother asked not seeing any angel statue near her daughter.

Clement had moved to another place when the little girl had turned to answer her mother.

"The weeping angel that was here," the little girl pointed to the spot that Clement had just vacated.

"Sweetie, angels don't cry," her mother said.

"But I saw one," the little girl protested.

"How about we ask one of the priests if angels cry?" her mother asked her.

"Ok."

The mother daughter pair walked away from the corner to look for a priest to ask if angels did cry, and if there was a statue of one weeping somewhere in the cathedral, though the mother doubted there to be one. The mother daughter pair found the Archdeacon instead of a mere priest.

"Archdeacon, may I have a moment of your time?" the mother asked him.

"Yes child, what is it that you need?"

"My daughter Celeste claims to have seen a weeping angel, are there any of those?"

"I think angels can cry on occasion, where did your daughter see one? In a dream perhaps?"

"In one of the corners of the cathedral, sir," the little girl answered for herself.

"Ahh, then you must have met Clement, he's the newest resident of the cathedral, although..he's not quite an angel."

"So..I talked to somebody?" the little girl asked.

"Yes," the Archdeacon answered.

"So why did he have wings?"

"Ah..hm..maybe the wings belonged to another statue on the wall."

"Can you find him, and ask him why he was crying," the little girl said.

"Celeste I'm sure the Archdeacon has more important things to do other than looking for some crying person," the mother said trying not to bother the archdeacon too much.

Before the archdeacon could say anything, the three heard footsteps approach their location. It was the sound of the pitter patter of little feet, well more like the sound of a five year old making his presence known.

"Archdeacon Patrick, good morning," the five-year-old that approached said.

"Good morning, Clement," Patrick replied, "Celeste here claims that she saw you crying."

"I wasn't crying, I was tring to sleep actually, I stayed up all night."

"Oh, sorry for waking you," the little girl apologized.

"That's alright, you were just concerned."

"Uhm..how old are you?"

"Huh? Why?" Clement asked while the two adults just watched the two children interact.

"Cause I asked."

"Five."

"But you talk like an old person."

"Ah..I think that's cause I've only talked with old persons."

"Don't you have friends?"

"Well, Archdeacon Patrick is my friend."

"I mean, little people."

"Err..no, why, do you want to be my friend?"

"Okay!" the little girl said, then dragged Clement out of Notre Dame, "Let's go outside and play!"

The two adults just watched the two children.

"It was nice talking to you, sir, but I believe I must be going, what time should I send Clement back here?" Celeste's mother asked.

"Nice talking to you too," Patrick said, "Have him come back by noon, he still has work around the cathedral."

*

*

Clement returned sometime after noon, the bells had rung when needed, and Clement explained to Patrick how that was possible. Clement also informed Patrick about all the security measures that Clement had installed in and around the cathedral, if anyone so much as dared lift a finger against an innocent life, or just someone who claimed sanctuary in the cathedral, he would know about it. Patrick was also informed of the fact that Notre Dame had been turned into a fortress, that the King of France would be hard pressed to even try getting in. Notre Dame had been turned into an impenetrable fortress, one wrong move, and it was the catacombs for you.

Clement also told Patrick that he would like to serve as an altar boy, so that people would not suspect him of being useless of connect him to the mysterious bell ringer that some rumors he had spread around the city talked about.

"Why did you spread rumors about yourself?" Patrick had asked.

"I want to make a name for myself, as well as add a bit more mystery to Notre Dame, make more people interested, also there are a few people I want to come out of hiding," Clement had answered.

"Who do you want to come out of hiding?"

"The people living in the Court of Miracles, as well as similar places around France."

"The gypsies?"

"Them and a few people that have had a tendency of hiding themselves away from the rest of the world."

#

Later that evening as Patrick went up to the roof to look out over the city that he served as a minister of the faith, he witnessed as all the monstrosities known as the gargoyles came to life, never in his life had he seen the stone statues move on their own before. He then saw what little Celeste had seen, a weeping angel, but as it moved and the stone turned to flesh, it was revealed to indeed be Clement.

"Sleeping?" Patrick asked, "And why or how are those gargoyles alive?"

"Not that I really need to sleep, but I'm used to sleeping," Clement answered, "As for the gargoyles, I believed that I needed some servants, and they are conveniently just there, so I breathed life into them."

"So I can consider you now as the Arcane God of Gargoyles?"

"No, I'd prefer to be associated with all manner of monster, supernatural mind you, the human ones I want nothing to do with."

"So, what do you have planned for this night?"

"I plan on adding my protections all over Paris."

"And why would you do that?"

"I don't know, it just seems like a good idea, maybe I can catch criminals or something like that."

"And what would you do if you caught some criminals?"

"Depends on the crime, if it were bad based on their religion, or based on my views, then they would be brought to the catacombs to await judgement."

"And who is going to be the judge? Surely not THE judge?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of involving that purist, he's too strict for my tastes."

"Then who?"

"Either their peers, or some monster that I think of to create or immitate, with a lot of morals dumped into it, as well as laws of the many religions and the like."

"For now I would suggest the peers thing, and if you give them a death sentence, which I hope you never have to do, send for me that they I may hear their last confession."

"I understand," Clement said, "Oh, do you want to see what I can see with my all seeing eyes?"

"Err..I alright, though how are you going to do it?"

"You'll see," Clement said as he brought the Archdeacon to a room found just below the roof of one of the bell towers.

Inside the room were all the computers, monitors, and tracking devices, that were in some way linked to all the gadgets that made up the offense and defense mechanisims of the cathedral, Patrick was allowed to see the whole of the cathedral from the inside and the outside, even the very room that they were in.

"H-how is this possible? What are these things?" he asked.

"Things that have yet to be invented, but well, you know what I am, so.."

"I understand, so how are you going to keep this secret?"

"Magic."

"The answer to all question that deal with 'how to'."

"Yes."

"You have anything else?"

"Well I was going to ask you if you'd allow me to bring the angels to life.."

"But I didn't think you'd allow me to do that."

"Personally I would like to allow you to, but technically they're not mine to begin with, you'd have to ask Yaweh."

"I can't really do that, but since you can, can you ask him for me? I promise for something like this you will either actually hear his voice, or one of his angels will indeed visit you."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"You know, you sound as if you're having doubts about your faith."

"I most certainly am not."

"I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Good night, Clement."

"Good night, Patrick."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter five**_

_*_

_*_

Patrick visited Clement the next night, bringing with him the other parish priests. For they wanted to know more about the new addition to their little family, it was their right afterall. So there they were standing between the two towers of Notre Dame waiting for the sun to finally set completely that they may witness the awakening of the monsters entombed in stone.

They were not disappointed when one by one, the gargoyles came to life, stone turning to flesh yet harder that that of a human's, eyes of gray to ones that actually looked like eyes. One by one they moved about, not bothering the holy men that were with them on the roof, but instead heading for their nighttime posts.

The last to awaken was Clement, who unlike his servants was already flesh and blood to begin with, he had fallen asleep not as an angel but as a child. After stretching, and popping all the kinks in his body, he approached the holy men.

"Good Evening," he greeted them as he spread his wings, then folded them.

"Good Evening," they collectively greeted back.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you with my brothers, but they were curious about you," Patrick said, "I have also received a reply to your inquiry."

"Oh? So what did he say?" Clement inquired.

"You have His permission, but once you breathe life into them, He hands them over to you, He said that they are his belated and advanced birthday presents to you."

"Cool," Clement said, "So, you lot want to watch me work my wonders?"

#

After taking a deep breath, Clement blew out all the air that he had accumulated, causing the stone wings of the angels to move in the wind. The transformation from stone to actual feathers was so fast that the holy men were unable to see it, but they did indeed see it as a wonder. Then they watched as Clement raised his hands to the heavens and cried, as each tear left an eye, water started to fall from the skies. Each tear brought more and more water, yet there wasn't a cloud in the sky. When Clement stopped crying, the holy men returned their attention to the angels, who looked life they were crying, the rain water flowing down their cheeks but nowhere else. When all the angels looked to be crying, tears flowing down their beautiful cheeks like a torential flood, the more amazing thing happened. Their stone selves turned to flesh, blood, and bone, their clothes took on a more real color, and their faces brightened, showing that the emotion that caused them to cry was extreme joy and happiness, the cause being that they were alive. One by one they took to the skies, insctinctively knowing how to use their wings. Then when they saw Clement they flew down and kneeled before him.

"Rise my children," the child-god said, "Enjoy the night while you still can, for tomorrow night there will be work to be done."

The host of angels then took to the skies marvelling at their freedom, some of the jobless gargoyles joining them in the air, and they played. After watching his somewhat children play in the air for a few minutes, Clement turned his attention to the holy men.

"So, what d'you think?" Clement asked them.

"Amazing," one priest said.

"Astounding," another one replied.

"Miraculous," yet another chose to reply.

"Any more creature you plan on bringing to life, Clement?" Patrick asked.

"None that I can think of at the moment," Clement said, "How about you lot, any suggestions?"

"I have a question," a young priest said raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"Are demons real?" the priest asked.

"Why do you need to ask that Thomas, of course they are real," one of the older priests said.

"To answer your question Thomas, yes they are indeed real, but not all of them are evil."

"Really? Then why don't you, you know."

"Patrick, wanna hear your God again?" Clement asked.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll ask him," Patrick said, then facing Thomas he said, "Thomas, you pray to, its your idea after all."

"As you wish Archdeacon."

"If that's everything, I'll be getting back to work now," Clement said before nodding his head to them and walking away.

"Wait," one of the priests called out.

"Yes?" Clement said turning around to face the man.

"Tomorrow night," the man said, "Would you join us for dinner?"

"I'd be happy to," Clement said with a smile on his face.

*

*

The holy men were surprised that not only did Clement join them for supper, but insisted that he be the one to cook that night. They just chalked up his cooking skills, being better than most master chefs that they had encountered through the years, to the fact that he was a higher power. The supper that they enjoyed that night was fit for a king, or an emperor even, and not for lowly men of god. Clement had explained that when he was alive, ever since he could walk and hold things properly without dropping them, he had been dubbed as the official cook of his family, mistakes would lead to punishments, and so he strived to become a master chef in skill, then after he was became a god, he just kind of, furthered his studies in the Culinary Arts.

The official cook of the cathedral then asked Clement to teach him, so that they would not have to rely on him to cook such wonderous meals. So Clement obliged him, but said that he might want to find someone from the outside, preferably a child to become his apprentice, making the child an apprentice cook to the priest cook that had just beomce the apprentice of Clement.

"I have an idea of who can apprentice under Father Benedict," Patrick said.

"Who?" Clement asked.

"For a god, you ask a lot of questions," Patrick said, "Aren't you supposed to be all knowing?"

"Haha, supposed to be, but chose not to be, I like live as close to mortal as possible," Clement explained, "Patrick, I hope you haven't forgotten your suggestion in your old age."

"I was thinking that little girl, Celeste," Patrick said, "Her family owns a tavern, and she would benefit from the lessons."

"Benedict what do you think, she'll be your apprentice," Clement said.

"If the child is willing to learn, I'm willing to take her under my wing, as you have, though not literally yet," he said.

"That can be arranged Benedict," Clement said mockingly unfolding his wings.

"Haha!" Benedict laughed, "I don't think that has anything to do with cooking!"

"Haha," Clement laughed as well, then said, "Patrick, anyone else you can think of?"

"I could ask the parishoners if you like, but why would Benedict need two?"

"Because I know that one day Celeste may not be able to take over Benedict's job as she would either get married and have other obligations, or she would not have enough time to come over here due to her family's business," Clement answered.

"I hadn't thought of that," Patrick said.

"I may know someone," Thomas said raising his hand again.

"Who?" Patrick asked.

"I have a nephew who is out of a job, and I believe that he is also losing his faith in the Lord, and due to his unemployment has not found a purpose in life," Thomas said.

"Does this nephew have a name?" Benedict asked.

"His name is Renard Ashford," Thomas said.

"He has a good name, if he accepts, then he shall be taught," Benedict said, "What do you think Master Clement?"

"He is a good young man, he is thirteen is he not? Nevermind," Clement said, "Thomas contact him, he will come, but just in case I am wrong, for it is a possibility, we may need a third."

"I have a niece," Thomas said, "In no way related to Renard."

"We're listening," Patrick said.

"Her name is Agnes Malfoi, she just turned ten last month, and she's one of the more well off of my relations, but she does love to cook," Thomas said.

"She'll do," Clement and Benedict said at the exact same time.

*

*

the following wek all three of Benedict's arrived at Notre Dame, and were ushered in when the rays of the sun had just made themselves known to the waking world. The three children, for that was what they were, were led to the kitchen where they were to meet Benedict and begin their formal training. Once there they were greeted by the sight of all the parish priests and the Archdeacon seated around a table groaning at the sheer weight of the food, the three children were offered seats and told to eat to their hearts' content. Benedict then introduced himself to them, and while eating told them to pay attention to the foods that they were more or less sampling as it would be important for their lessons.

After the delicious meal the three apprentices wondered what would happen to all the leftover food, so they, in their childish curiosity, asked Benedict.

"Before I answer that question, I want you to swear on your lives not to tell anyone the secrets of the cathedral, until you do you will be kept in the dark," the priest cook said.

"Swear an oath not to speak about the secrets of the cathedral? What for? What kind of secrets do you have?" Renard asked, he didn't want to be a part of anything illegal even though the practitioners were holy men, after all the reason why he had lost his previous apprentiship was due to being blamed for a theft.

"Nothing illegal, just that too many people would ask too many questions about some of the things Notre Dame hides," Patrick answered.

"What kind of things do you hide?" Renard asked.

"Things, secrets, things that you will only find out once you swear the oath," Patrick said.

"It would be just our word keeping our mouths shut you know," Renard said.

"Your word is your honor, your honor is your life, and the oath shall be binding so long as it is made within these walls," Patrick stated.

"Who says, you're a priest not god!" Renard exclaimed.

"Renard, we are serious, the oath will be binding, just swear it so that you can get the answers which you seek," Thomas said.

"Listen to your unlcle, we are men of God, and we would not lie about something as serious as this," another priest by the name of Samuel said.

"I'm willing to promise," little Celeste said, "Does Clement know?"

"Clement, dear little one, is part of the secret," Patrick said.

"Who's this Clement?" Agnes asked, curiously.

"He is part of the secret, but what we can tell you is that he will be teaching the four of you, yes that includes your actual master," Thomas answered.

"Clement can cook?" Celeste asked, "I didn't know that."

"Well you haven't known him that long have you little one," Samuel said.

"Ok, fine, I'll swear the oath, which kind do you want the regular kind of the magical kind?" Agnes asked, believing that the Catholic Church was aware of the Magical World.

"Isn't there a statute of secrecy or some such thing that prohibits you from revealing the existence of that world to mundanes?" Thomas asked, since as far as the rest of the holy men, the only magic that they were aware of was that of Clement's.

"Y-you d-didn't know?" Agnes said a bit worried, she may have been ten, but she was of an aristocratic family, she knew things would be bad if her being what she was got out.

"Do you think he knew about it Archdeacon?" Benedict asked.

"Clement? Most likely, he did say he wanted some people to out themselves," Patrick said.

"A magical oath if you wish, whichever one you do, it will be reinforced by the higher powers," a new voice in the discussion said.

"Clement!" Celeste said as she ran to her friend, who was her age, "What's the promise I have to make, huh? Huh? Huh? Do you really know how to cook? Are you really that good? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Just say 'I swear on my life not to reveal the secrets that are shared with me concerning the cathedral and its inhabitants'," Clement said, "Just repeat what I just said."

"Okay," the little girl said enthusiastically, "I swear on my life not to reveal the secrets that are shared with me concerning the cathedral and its inhabitants."

"One down, two to go," Samuel said, "Who's next?"

"I'll go next," Agnes said, "I swear on my life and on my magic that all that shall be revealed to me as a secret of the cathedral and its inhabitants shall not be told to anyone else not already in on the secret."

"Renard, I suggest you just do it, get it over with, and get your answers," Thomas advised his nephew.

"Fine," Renard said, "I swear on all that is holy.."

Renard was unable to complete his oath as not only was he not doing it right, but he had dared to invoke things that were not his to invoke in the first place, he also spoke again the Lord in a way, so he received his just rewards, in life instead of in death.

"GOD DAMNIT! THAT HURT!" Renard shouted after feeling an intense pain course through his very soul due to his sin, which not only his god heard, but Clement as well.

"Thou shall not say thy Lord's name in vain!" said a booming voice that echoed throughout the cathedral.

"Yes! Yes! Alright already! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Renard swore, "I swear on my life and my faith that everything revealed to me that concerns the cathedral and its inhabitants shall not be shared with those not in on the secret!"

Once the third apprentice ended his oath there was a nearly blinding flash in the kitchen, one which emanated from the bodies of the three apprentices who swore their oaths. After the blast there was a feeling of calm and contentness that settled over the people.

"Now that you have sworn your oaths you get to see what happens to all the extra food," Clement said.

The three apprentices watched as ten angels entered the kitched and scooped up the leftover food and left the room. When the angels left those that had things to do in the morning also left, which left Clement, Benedict, and the three apprentices, to follow the angels with the food. They followed the angels to the roof top, then to the highest point of Notre Dame, well Clement did.

"Watch!" he called down to the three apprentices.

The three watched as one by one each of the angels carrying sacks of the leftover food launched themselves into the air in the direction of the slums of Paris, after flying beyond the boundaries of Notre Dame each one of them turned invisble.

"We share the leftovers with those in need," Clement told them as he returned to their side.

"Now let's get down to the kitchens, first lesson is peeling potatoes," Benedict said as he directed his apprentices back to the kitchen, "Good night Clement or morning."

"See you later more like," Clement said as he spread his wings and perched himself near a few of the stone angels that were not needed during the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter six**_

_*_

_*_

Father Benedict would spend the days in the kitchen with his apprentices teaching them the basics, then at sundown Clement would join them in the kitchen to teach Benedict the advanced stuff, while giving some pointers when it came to the basics. Father Thomas spent half the time celebrating mass, the other half was spent researching on magical races via the library in he cathedral. Father Samuel decided that he'd learn how to man what they decided to dub 'The Eyes of Odin', which was Clement's surveillance equipment, all other equipment was being manned and taken care of either by the angels or by the gargoyles. Archdeacon Patrick spent half the time attending to the people, while the other half he spent walking around Paris, without a human escort, but with an escort of invisible angels.

Patrick wanted to know as much about the Magical World of France as he could, which was why he travelled around the city under the watchful eyes of a host of seven angels. The magical residents of Paris were hesitant at first when it came to dealing with the leader of the faith in Paris, but soon got used to it when he said that the law of santuary would cover even the magicals and not just the mundane and the gypsies.

Word spread around the magical community of Paris about the Archdeacon that was trying to find out as much as possible about the hidden community, one that was even better hidden than the Court of Miracles. When word reached the Malfoi family, they immediately invited him to their manor. They needed to know how he found out about them, they also wanted to make sure that the youngest daughter of the head of the family hadn't said something she ought to have not said.

"Welcome to my humble abode Archdeacon," Lord Malfoi said as he led Patrick into his home to someplace where they could talk.

"Thank you for inviting me," Patrick said.

After exchanging other such pleasantries and talking about a number of topics and the like, the Malfoi lord decided that he would be the one to breach the subject which he had been somewhat apprehensive in discussing.

"Archdeacon, I have heard that you are investigating the magical community, is this true?"

"Certainly, you're daughter has quite the mouth," Patrick said.

"You mean to tell me that she told you about our world? Why? I know that I haven't done anything to deserve being excommunicated from my own community."

"Nothing like that happened, she assumed that we, the Church, knew about the hidden world since we told her to swear an oath."

"W-what kind of oath, and w-what for archdeacon?"

"It didn't really matter to us, the oath was merely in order for the secrets of the cathedral and her inhabitants to remain secret, well kept by those that have sworn such an oath that is."

"What sort of oath did my youngest take?"

"Magical one I'm afraid, nasty results should she ever break it, or so I'm told."

"Has my daughter said anything else about the community? Please tell me Archdeacon, many lives are on the line."

"She only let slip that it exists, nothing more than that. In any case, we at the cathedral have gotten used to strange occurrences happening there."

"What do you mean?"

"Notre Dame houses a unique individual that deals with things that even your community would find truly magical."

"What do you mean by truly magical? There is only magic, we understand what magic is, how can something be more magical than magic?"

"Magic, as I was told, is something that cannot simply be explained, it is also something that has no set boundaries, there are no limits when it comes to magic. But based on what I have found out so far, your community's magic, is not real magic, it is merely a subclass of the real thing."

"Where did you hear such things from?"

"The unique individual that lives in Notre Dame, just so you know he is not one of you, that is who told me that view on magic."

"What has he done that has made him unique?"

"He provided me with the invisible guards that are with me even now."

"Finite!" Lord Malfoi said as he whipped out his wand, nothing happened, "What guards?"

"What was that meant to do," Patrick asked intrigued.

"Reveal your invisible guards."

"They're there, I can see them, I know you can't, but I doubt anything you know could possibly force them to reveal themselves."

"Then how can I see them, and verify that you, the Archdeacon, is not lying to my face."

"Just to warn you, they are not human," Patrick said, "Show yourselves."

One by one the angels appeared, each one of them wore battle armor, each of them had a sword strapped to their waists, and each of them had three pairs of wings. All of them had blonde hair, but that was where the similarities ended, as each of them looked different, each of them also had different personalities it seemed, based on their standing positions that is.

"Is this wise?" one of them asked the Archdeacon.

"He might tell," another one said.

"Lord Clement trusts him, so should we," a third one said.

"Thank you, all of you, now return to your former states of being, it wouldn't do if someone were to walk in on us," Patrick told them, and they did as they were told.

"T-those were..angels..h-how..w-where.." Lord Malfoi tried to say something coherent but failed.

"They are the Seven Virtues of Notre Dame, and the creations of, as they said, Lord Clement."

"Who is this Lord Clement?"

"The unique individual I spoke of earlier."

"Even to my people, angels are believed to be mystical beings," Lord Malfoi said still a little bit unbelieving of what he had seen, "What other things has be created?"

"Well he brought the gargoyles to life, presently that cousin of yours, Thomas, is researching on what else can be ceated or breathed life into."

"Back to the topic of magic," Lord Malfoi said deciding on returning to the original topic of discussion, "Why do you wish to know more about the hidden community, when you already have such an individual?"

"You are still God's children, and the only way I can think of that will help in keeping your community safe, is for myself to gain a greater understanding of your world."

"Why aren't you prosecuting us? We're worse than those gypsies, we're not normal, freaks some might say."

"As I said, you are still children of God, even if you follow a different religion, I and He still consider you as such."

"Was that also something that Lord Clement said?"

"In part."

"Alright, how can I help?"

"If you have books about your society that would help greatly, preferably copies that Notre Dame can keep."

"I will send some over once I have acquired some."

"Thank you."

"Now, how goes my youngest daughter's education?" Lord Malfoi said starting a new topic.

"As well as can be, its been only a few weeks, the cathedral's master chef has been a great help in their education."

"Their?"

"Father Benedict has three apprentices, your daughter, Renard Ashford, and Celeste Colette."

"Ashford? That would be anoter relative of Thomas', wouldn't it."

"On his father's side, you are on his mother's side, if I am not mistaken."

"You are not."

"Is there anything else?"

"Would it be possible for me to meet with this Lord Clement?"

"Just come by any time, its not as if he really needs rest, I'm sure he'd like to meet you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter seven**_

_*_

_*_

A week later, the Malfoi lord arrived at Notre Dame, with him he brought a few crate loads of books, but no one but he and his servants knew that. Father Samuel was waiting by one of the doors as he had been informed by some one of the Seven Virtues of the Lord's arrival.

As soon as the crates were within the cathedral they vanished leaving the servants shocked, and the Malfoi lord gaping. None of them expected something like that to happen, but apparently Father Samuel did, as he didn't even bat an eyelash. After the Malfoi lord ordered his servants to either pray or head home, he followed Father Samuel to wherever Archdeacon Patrick was. They duo ended up in the library where the books were being placed on some new shelves, while Thomas catalogued the titles. The Archdeacon was busy behind a desk reading a book on Daemonology.

"Excuse me, Archdeacon, Lord Malfoi is here," Father Samuel said.

"Ah, good.." Patrick looked at his candle to ascertain the time, "Afternoon, where should we head to first, the kitchens or the roof?"

"What he means is, would you rather visit your daughter or see Master Notredamos," Thomas clarified, "You were always the slow one Alexandre."

"Like you're one to talk cousin," Alexandre Malfoi said, "I think perhaps I'll visit Lord Clement, and if possible stay for supper?"

"Samuel," Patrick said while placing his book back on its shelf, "Inform Benedict that Lord Malfoi will be assessing his daughter's cooking."

"Right away Archdeacon," Samuel said then headed for the kitchens.

#

They had found Clement on the roof just lying there lazily, as if there was absolutely nothing in the world that interested him, he was also only clad in shorts, grey ones. The sight was not what Alexandre had been expecting, he had been expecting an actual lord, or at the very least a priest. He did not expect to find a child in short, with white wings on his back being used as a mat.

"Greetings Lord Malfoi, not what you expected was I?" Clement said in greeting before Alexandre could say a word.

"I think I'll leave the two of you, as I still have some duties, like the mid-afternoon mass," Patrick said before leaving the man and child-god.

"You wanted to see, or so my children said that you do or did," Clement said as he took a seat on the floor as a grey shirt appeared on his body, "Take a seat, the roofs real clean."

"What are you?" was Alexandre's first question as he sat on the floor, but before he touched the stone a pillow appeared beneath him, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, as for what I am, simply put I am a god."

"Seriously, what are you?"

"A god," Clement said, "You need proof of my claim?"

"Its rather hard to believe that you are one, so proof would be appreciated."

"Very well," Clement said, then he released his sealed power, and let it flow freely, free and unencumbered, slowly at first, letting more and more out.

Clement himself did not glow, there was no bright flash of light, but Alexdre knew something was different, he felt it before it actually happened. A power rushed from the ground up, the energy was so intense that Alexandre thought that he would be blasted off of the roof, but the power did not throw anything into the air, it simply shot up the cathedral and jumped into the air. Alexandre couldn't exactly describe it, but he felt more than saw the power, the magic, jump from the building into the air, or rather into the world. It was mid-afternoon, and the sky had been cloudless only seconds before, but after the power bomb, the only thing in the sky were clouds, dark ones, it looked like a storm had arrived and was about to let everything drop down, hit the ground, and go boom.

All over Paris the daily routine had been stopped due to the power surge as well as the sudden appearance of dark clouds. Then instead of rain, thunder, and lightning, every witness saw a number of different bright lights zomed in and out of the clouds, they looked like they were containing or compressing the clouds, making them smaller. Soon there were so many of the things in the sky, and the clouds started to disappear. Once the clouds were gone, the sun could clearly be seen shining brightly in the sky, but no one could feel the heat, just warmth, then they saw another heavenly body in the sky, the moon.

The moon moved ever so slowly towards the sun, then it crossed paths with the sun, people were expecting an eclipse, but they were not prepared for the moon exploding into many different colored pieces, which fell to earth in dazzling movements. When the last piece of the moon touched the ground, all over Paris a flower grew in each spot that a piece of the moon touched. All the flowers were of the same species, an unknown species, but before anyone could touch one, they all slowly disappeared back down into the earth, sealing any cracks that had been made to allow them to grow.

Then all inhabitants of Paris felt something powerful was about to happen. After the last flower caused crack had closed, all the people would swear that they saw the technicolored lights from the sky dancing nearby, the lights were the energies that Clement let loose in the world, then suddenly all the power rushed back to Notre Dame, they rushed up the cathedral, and were pulled back into Clement, to end it all, he shut off his powers, which caused a sonic boom to be heard for miles around, it also caused all the dirt on Notre Dame to be removed, the whole of the cathedral had been cleaned, except the catacombs.

"How's that for proof?" Clement asked Alexandre.

"G-g-good enough, my Lord," Alexandre said as he kneeled with his forehead pressed to the ground in front of Clement who was standing.

"No need to kneel Alexandre, unless you consider me as your god, but I don't think you are ready to pledge your entire family to my care at this moment in time."

"As I am now, I speak for all of House Malfoi, I pledge allegiance to you my our Lord Master Clement Notredamos, God and Master of Magic and Mystery," Alexandre said, which not only affected his family, but all things related to magic, and the mysteries of the world. All gods, dieties, and the like of all known and yet to be discovered religions, legends, myths, and beliefs that were and are in any way related to magic and mystery became Clement Notredamos, which resulted in the history and memory of the world being forever changed.

In front of Alexandre, Clement glowed with an unearthly light, a supernatural light, he heard in his head the voices of all those that he had replaced, both congratulating him as well as wishing him luck. Then the glowing stopped as the last of those other higher powers departed from the world, leaving their domains, names, and responsibilities to Clement.

"Why?" Clement asked, his posture slouched, as he felt more drained than when he had first died and expected to feel such, "Why did you do that?"

"I..I don't know, it just felt right, and so..I..I just..I apologize for any inconveniences I have laid upon your lap my Lord, something was telling me that not only was it the right thing to do, but something that had to be done."

"S'alright, the experience just tired me out. I am now the god of many thanks to you, maybe I should have asked Crius to forbid me from gaining true godhood until I had gotten used to having creations.."

"Crius?"

"My mentor of sorts, he is the God of the Crossworlds, or at least one of them."

"I really do apologize," Alexandre said again.

"I already said, its alright, what's done is done, and I believe that that was something that not even I can change since the other higher powers have left it all on my shoulders, perhaps they needed a break."

"Is there anything I can do for you, my Lord?"

"Nothing at this time, I shall contact you should anything come up," Clement said as he sat back down, "You may want to visit the kitchens, though I don't think I will be joining you as it seems that for the first time in a while, I will be needing some sleep.

It was almost dusk.

"Good night then, my Lord Clement," Alexandre said as he left the roof.

"Good night, Alexandre Malfoi," Clement said as the gods of dreams and sleep took him in their embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter eight**_

_*_

_*_

Officially he was fifteen years old, ten years had passed since the fateful day that Clement had arrived and requested to be accepted as the resident bell ringer of Cathedrale Notre Dame de Paris. It was July 31st 1492, Clement's birthday, but as his worshippers, followers, servants, and whatnot referred to as his feast day, but whatever it was to them did not really matter all that much to Clement, he was happy to spend his time with the bells that he had decided to actually ring by himself and not with the aid of his curse.

Archdeacon Patrick still remained as the Archdeacon, even at the age of eighty-nine, the old priest was still as strong as a horse, and he still lead the cathedral staff. The staff had grown throughout the years, somehow the cathedral had been bought by Clement, and was now his property, but it was still used by the Roman Catholic Church, he knew that when he had bought the cathedral he had changed the course of history, concerning the place. But it did not matter, there were things that he was bound to affect, and change, but there were also things thet he knew would not change, like the fact that a certain misguided and insane soul would one day try to kill him and fail, he knew that Har Aetas would one day visit his former self, and he knew that he really missed a time when there was television, or at least the radio, his Eyes of Odin didn't really count.

Samuel had asked if Clement could hire more people, actual people, to help out with the running and monitoring of the Eyes of Odin, which Clement did, through Alexandre. The EoD staff were a mixed bunch, consisting of not only mundane but magical peoples, with the occasional angel in the mix.

Father Benedict was still the cook of the cathedral, but throughout the city of Paris, he was known as a master chef, the extent of his fame was that the King of France had on a few occasions requested that he cook for him. Who was the good Father Benedict to refuse. His three apprentices flourished under his and Clement's tutelage. Agnes Malfoi after finishing her studies, not just in the Culinary Arts but in other subjects had married another noble and magical person by the name of Emile Lambert. Celeste Colette still visited the cathedral occassionally to take extra lessons from Benedict and Clement, she had been made rather busy due to her parents insisting she work in the inn or tavern that her family owned, due to her connections with the Church she had many suitors, but it wasn't just her connections they were after but her beauty, one such suitor was a young man of twenty-one who went by the name Leroy Delaluna. Renard Ashford after learning all that he could, had left the cathedral to study abroad some other subjects, further his education and become a philosopher or scholar of a sort. He left the coutry two years ago, and only Clement had kept in contact with him, via letters delivered by a different type of bird everytime, last he had heard Renard had married an Englishwoman named Veda Prewett, boy was Renard shocked when Clement had told him in a letter that the woman she married was a pureblooded witch.

Father Thomas for some reason had been promoted to Archbishop of the Archdiocese of Paris. But instead of staying in the residence provided to him due to his office or position in the heirarchy of the Roman Catholic Church, he opted to stay at the Notre Dame cathedral, where all his beloved books, and his favorite cook could be found.

Throught the years Clement had, due to the priests pestering him, created or brought or made a number of other paranormal, surpernatural, or magical creatures or beings serve him and stay in the cathedral and or in its catacombs. There were vampires, lycans, demons, banshees, high elves, drow, house elves, and goblins running around freely within Notre Dame, all of whom swore allegiance to Clement.

The demons were the easiest of the bunch to convince to live in the cathedral, getting the different races to swear allegiance to Clement was easy as some of them begged to become servants of Clement, it was the convincing them to live in a cathedral that was hard. The demons opted to stay closer to the one that they still considered as their enemy. The vampires were altered somewhat, they had to be reborn to lose all the weaknesses that they had when it came to the Catholic Church, they were also granted the ability to see the light of day again and bask in the warmth of the sun, after those things were done they begrudgingly agreed to live in the cathedral and work as maintenance staff. The lycans were a bunch that had to be retaught how to be more human, or at the very least reach a balance between the man an the wolf, after that their aversion to silver had to be corrected due to the fact that there was a lot of silver in the cathedral. The lycans also had a thing about being free, so they were given rooms in the catacombs, they were actually allowed to roam the catacombs. The banshees cat first couldn't stand the lack of misery and dispair in the cathedral, but when their tastes were altered somewhat they gladly took up residence in the cathedral. The banshees instead of feeding off of negative emotions, fed on all emotions, they were more like emotion vampires than actual banshees, they also chose the cathedral over having to fight with their long time rivals for beauty and power, the veela. The high elves, although liked the cathedral claimed that there just wasn't enough nature in the place, the ones that joined Clement even though were already of the servant class were used to places closer to nature, rather than spirituality and death, they were mostly found on the roof tending to Clement's garden as well as taking care of the creatures that had been drawn to Clement. The drow's only problem was sharing the darkness of the catacombs with the lycans, a compromise in territory had to be made before the two races could live in harmony. The house elves were very happy to be of service, but what made it difficult for them to convince to stay in the cathedral was that the priests, both old and new, had insisted that they be paid in some form. It took the Malfois and a number of other old magical families to explain that it work was reward enough for the little things. The goblins took care of the finance related matters of the catheral, from charities to the actual wages of those that were convinced into receiving a salary, the goblins of Notre Dame were the first one to actually try not to receive any manner of compensation for their services. Clement had to threaten them with the possibility of them gaining an aversion to gold or money of any sort, money would have become like what silver was to the Notre Dame lycans before Clement had played around with what they were.

Those beings that served Clement were mostly from the lower classes of their society, but some of them were actually nobles and had agreed to simply become branches of his House or family, which prompted many of the people and beings that knew Clement to try and see if they could get him to chose a mate or wife or something like that. In the end, they got Clement to agree to fathering a child by a woman that was dying as it were, and forsome reason they were able to make sure that the woman that was chosen only wanted to have a child before she died, even Clement could't stay the hand of death when it came to the woman, for apparently she had made a deal with death. The deal was that she would be allowed to live longer due to her being destined to be the mother of a holy child, Death had agreed due to the fact that he knew of one god that would be forced into creating a mortal line. Death also knew that Clement would be adverse to the idea, but it would help the young god grow a bit more.

The children born of Clement and the unamed woman, for she did not want to be remembered for some reason, were twins, fraternal twins. The girl Clement had named Winona, and the boy he named Ace. The name Winona meaning first daughter, and Ace meaning noble at birth. Luckily Ace was the older of the two, and the main line would exist.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

Warning (3): Due to the involvement of religion, there will be mentions and appearances of the guys and gals from Hellsing the anime, I don't know enough about Millenium to do anything.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter nine**_

_*_

_*_

July 31st 1503, Clement is twenty-six, Archdeacon Patrick had died a few months past, thankfully of old age, he had been given the opportunity to continue living as a ghost, but had declined as he wanted to help the faithful from the other side. Archbishop Thomas had had an accident at the time of Patrick's death which caused him to join Clement's minature legion of the undead, the Archbishop had accidentally turned himself into a Lich, not that he had ever been a necromancer to begin with, that was why they all decided to call it an accident, but some theorized that some of the drow loved him too much to let him die, and that the banshees helped too as some of their magic dealt with death.

Times had changed somewhat, Notre Dame had come underfire from the Catholic Church, specifically the Holy See. The Pope had found out that Cathedrale Notre Dame de Paris was being used as a home for abominations, the undead, demons, and other such creatures that a number of closeminded persons had deemed as pure evil. The Pope had sent agents of the Iscariot Organization to Paris to eliminate the abominations. Clement wouldn't sit idly by as his people, and some friends were slaughtered.

When the first paladin had entered the city of Paris, he had been ambushed by of all things angels, with a few nephilim as backup, the nephilim were beings that were half-angel and half-human, or half-demon and half-human. The paladin didn't stand a chance as he thought that his god had sent him some aid. The next paladin to enter the city met a similar fate, but as he had entered at night he had been ambushed by demons and their slightly more powerful progeny. The nephilim, due to their human half, had the potential to be stronger than their angel or demon parent. The third paladin to be sent in was also lost, he had been ambushed by weeping angels, or w-angels for short, the paladin stood no chance as he had tried to use the dark catacombs to enter the cathedral, in the dark the w-angels had nothing to hinder their killing spree. The fourth one had been turned into dog food, the fifth one became bat food, and the sixth one became goblin desert. When it bacame clear that sending the agents alone was not such a good idea, the Vatican sent them in in pairs, one to watch the other's back and vice versa.

Clement was informed by the sun, moon, and stars of the new tactic, and had ambushes prepared for the arrival of the paladins. It wouldn't do if one of the paladins escaped to inform the Vatican of exactly what they were dealing with, so Clement had Samuel's successor, Nathaniel, and the EoD staff take care of the paladins. Samuel had died three years before Patrick, and had also opted to help the faithful from the otherside. Of the original members of the clergy that knew Clement, only Thomas remained, as Benedict had died of a mysterious illness that not even Clement could cure due to it being from a curse another higher power had apparently placed on the man's family, something to do with serving another divine entity, and Clement was the final straw on that list.

Of the one hundred members of the EoD staff or organization, only one was a priest and that was Nathaniel, he may have been the head, but he only bothered with security like monitoring the cameras and other such devices, as much as possibly he refrained from dealing with the active measures. Even though all his sins would be forgiven, he still chose not to participate in such things, his demonic and angelic subordinates had no problem with fighting fire with fire.

When the EoD caught sight of the first pair of paladins, the gunners opened fire, Cathedrale Notre Dame de Paris' technological level was centuries more advanced than any country in the entire world, and the residents planned to use that to their advantage. The two paladins didn't know what hit them until they were dead. The wonders of lasers, Crius stole the blueprints to make them from a galxy far far away in a multivese that had too many things in it, that the simplest thing there was to use were the weapons, which he gave in abundance to Clement.

The second pair of paladins were more cautious than the first pair, these two literally checked all shadows, every suspicious thing in their sights was taken out of its misery, be they innocent or not, for the paladins all the citizens of Paris were in cahoots with Clement and the Notre Dame Night Terrors. It was like harbouring a fugitive from the law, if you did it you were considered guilty too. The only thing stopping the paladins from burning down all of Paris was that the Pope had explicitly forbidden it. The cameras were unable to pinpoint their location, heat vision could only do so much, the w-angels were too suspicious to be used against the two paladins. In the end Clement had ordered all of those that could turn to stone to stand guard on all the outer walls of Notre Dame. The passageways in th ecatacombs that led to the rest of Paris were sealed by stone and magic. Clement telepathically informed Malfoi, long with his other magical contacts not in Notre Dame to be wary, as the Vatican had decided on being more ruthless than the government of France when they dealt with criminals, or the Monister of Justice when he dealt with the gypsies and all those that lived in the Court of Miracles. The Vatican had sent in professionals, professionals without morals. Celeste Delaluna had been tortured for information, even her minor noble of a husband could get her out of the torture that the two paladins had done to her, and she was with child. Luckily for her Humanitas, one of the Seven Virtues, was near her home looking for the paladins. The seven virtues were the former bodyguards of Patrick, they were seraphims, three pairs of wings, battle armor, and flaming sword, each of the seven was named after one of the seven virtues, their significant others being the Seven Sins, demonic women named after the seven sins. He had found the paladins, but when he was about to attack he heard Celeste's cries of help and instead went to her aid, he immediately brought her to Notre Dame to be treated, good thing he did too, if he didn't the Delaluna family would be without an heir. After being treated, Celeste was escorted by a host of nephilim and gargoyles, consisting of not more than twenty-seven of each race, to where Clement knew Leroy Delaluna was which was in London. Leroy had been asked by Celeste to visit her friend Renard and ask him to attend the baptism of their child. Before the conflict began, when the paladins had entered the city solo, Clement had sent his children away to Germany, where he knew they would most definitely be safe from the Catholic Church, their escort and honor guard consisted of fifty individuals, all volunteers from the races under Clement.

Two weeks after the second pair of paladins entered the city, they were spotted approaching Notre Dame at around midnight, they were going for a direct assult on the cathedral, and that was their greatest mistake. Clement had ordered all his soldiers, subject, servants, to prepare themselves for battle at the front of the cathedral. All those that could hide as statues andsculptures his as such, all those that could not, waited behind the doors of the cathedral. Clement stood between the two towers of Notre Dame, he wore greyed mithril chainmail, with a white shirt underneath, grey pants, and a floor length and hooded grey trench coat above those, he wore silver steel toed boots, and had the hood of his trench coat pulled over his head. His wings were folded over him like a cape, and his emerald eyes were glowing in the darkness of his cowl.

Clement didn't make the first move, but wanted to see what the paladins would do if given the chance at a free turn. Good thing that Clement left his powers unleashed that night, otherwise he would not have felt the entrance of thirteen other agents in the city. That was the Vatican's first move, Clement answered the move with one of his own.

The two paladins didn't stand a chance, between all the bloodthirsty races in Notre Dame, not even a drop of blood was left in the square outside of the cathedral. The head priest of Notre Dame informed Clement that they would be fine, if he and his small army took out the other assassins. The priest upon joining Notre Dame were trained to defend themselves just in case such a thing as what they were going through would ever occurr.

*

*

Clement had let loose the dogs of war so to speak. He sent out his heavenly host, demonic army, and everything in between out to hunt down the thirteen that had entered the city. Clement himself travelled to the capital of the Christian faith, the Holy See, the Vatican.

Once inside the city, he shadow walked into the Pope's room and left a short note on his bedside table. The note simply stated: You made the first move, keeping your mind closed, and believing what your definition of human is the only defnition. Just as you would force that definition on the world, you would also go on to believe that just because something is different makes it evil. Think about it this way, were I evil you would be dead right now, along with all residents of the Vatican. The note was signed Clement Notredamos, God of Magic and Mystery. What Clement was not aware of was that the Pope had been visited by another god, his God, who delivered a similar message.

In the morning after waking up, the Pope read the note left on his bedside table, and immediately believed what he had dreamt about, he believed that he had spoken to God or that He had spoken to him, and He was displeased. For the first time in a long time, the Roman Catholic Church, the Children of God, had gotten Him mad at them. He then ordered the Iscariot Organization to halt all operations in France. Notre Dame and its Night Terrors, as well as anyone affiliated with Clement Notredamos were immune to the Roman Catholic Church.

#

The night after the order was issued, the Pope was nearly assassinated by the head of the Iscariot Organization, he man believed that the Pope had been bewitched, and had taken it upon himself to rectify the situation. His plans were thwarted however when he was rendered unconscious by one of the Seven Virtues that Clement had left behind in order to guard the Pope, the Virtue's name was Temperantia.

The Pope began his day by speaking to...not that it really matter who he spoke to. Temperantia ended up acting as Clement Notredamos' ambassador to the Holy See, and his wife Gula was the only demon allowed to freely roam the Vatican unescorted.

*

*

Clement and his children lived a few more years together in Notre Dame, until they decided to leave the nest and forge their own destinies. Clement may have been sad to see them go, but what could he do, they were family, and he would not interfere with them. Winona and Ace left Paris, and France altogether when they were both twenty-six, the same age their father had been when he had waged a secret war with the Roman Catholic Church and sent them away to Germany. They kept in contact with their father, Ace informing him a few years later of finally settling down in Marseille, he married an orphaned witch by the name of Nadine. Winona on the other hand had settled down in Berlin, Germany, and married a rich wizard by the name of Bertram Rabe.

Clement may have let his children live their own lives, but that did not mean that he did not send them some invisible protection, but the protection would only be for the main lines, meaning the heir lines of both his children. To Ace and Nadine, Clement sent Castitas of Virtue and Luxuria of Sin, as for Winona and Bertram, he sent them Humilitas of Virtue and Superbia of Sin.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

Warning (3): Due to the involvement of religion, there will be mentions and appearances of the guys and gals from Hellsing the anime, I don't know enough about Millenium to do anything.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter ten**_

_*_

_*_

Divin Intervention was one of the few things that Clement did not do often, but there were times when he believed that it would be better if he would perform such acts. From the year 1661 to the year 1662, Clement had been in constant use of his powers, appearing here and there around France providing food for the hungry and providing medicine for the sick as well as comfort for the dying. During that time, France suffered a famine. Clement sent out all his people to help out everywhere in France that they could, it was probably the actual first time that Notre Dame had the priests, gargoyle, and angels in it, as everyone else was around France, helping wherever they could.

When the famine looked like it wouldn't leave, he decided that nature needed a little push in the right direction. So while standing on a high hill overlooking one of the hamlets that had been suffering from the famine, Clement's body exploded or shattered like glass according to some accounts. He then joined his self with all his other pieces that he used to multitask, he needed to multitask due to all the places, responsibilities and the like that he had on his plate, he gathered all the pieces of himself, put all their responsibilities on hold, and bent nature to his will, or more like became nature, no one but him would know that there was a time that Mother Nature was given a break and Clement became Father Nature. He pushed away the sickness in the world, and caused the famine, as well as bunch of other nasty things to disappear. Once he was sure that everything would be alright, he gave back the reigns to Gaia, and reformed his body on the steps of Notre Dame just as his people were returning from the other parts of France.

*

*

Sometime in the sixteenth century Clement had finally been able to coax the Court of Miracles out of hiding, some had integrated themselves into society with Clement's help, but a majority wanted to keep to tradition and hid away, but not well enough, as with each year after Clement would visit them. They gave up hiding from him and allowed those that wanted to leave, leave. But by their coming out in the open for a time, they had managed to forge an alliance with Magical France, magic and mysticism were joined together once again.

It was also during that time when people, the regular ignorant ones, started to wonder who exactly it was that rung the bells. Who was the conucted of the five belled orchestra, and many a tall tale was told about the mysterious bell ringer that dared not show his face in public. There were some people that saw Clement looking down from a bell tower without his wings, while his face was covered by his hood. There were many a youth that had been dared into entering Notre Dame and climbing up the and visiting the bells to see if there was actually anyone up there. But whenever someone did go up there, they found nothing, except a loitering priest or a misplaced w-angel. No bell ringer in sight.

After a time some people got it into their heads that the mysterious bell ringer was a monster, one who was trapped in Notre Dame and in order for it to be set free it had to work ring the bells until the Church believed that it had been purged of all evil. There were a number of other accounts, but none of them were correct.

There also came a time when a Delaluna girl would bring a basket of bread up to the towers, people speculated that she was delivering a peace offering to the monster when ever she visited, and they believed that it was not the bread that was offered. In truth Celeste Delaluna, named after her ancestor was having cooking lesson in Notre Dame, and her teacher was none other than the bell ringer himself, who she found to be quite handsome, and was part of the reason she insisted on going every sunday after morning mass.

It was with great regret that the the priests of Notre Dame decided to ban Celeste from visiting her cooking teacher, something about her getting hurt in the end and find a normal young man to fall in love with. The day she left the cathedral vowing to never set foot in it again due to what the priests had told her, she was stopped in mid-step, it had been dusk which quickly turned to night. She stopped in mid-step since she thought she felt something land behind her, when she looked behind her she found a young man in his late twenties.

"I'm really sorry mademoisells Delaluna," he said, "But it really is for the best that you not visit Monsieur Notredamos anymore."

"And who are you to say that?" Celeste said.

"I am one of his apprentices, although not in cooking like you were."

"And that makes it right for you to say such a thing?"

"Erm..no..but it is the truth, there is a reason that he allowed the priests to forbid you from visiting him again."

"And what pray is the reason?"

"You would not have lived a happy life with him, even though he did enjoy your company, he cannot afford to have the Delaluna name and bloodline die with you."

"That's his reason? What is he, a priest too?"

"No..the way you are around him, as I have observed, you are infatuated with him a little too much, while he only sees you as something like a granddaughter."

"How can he see me as such, he doesn't even look all that old."

"He is in truth far older than that, there is a reason why your family is close to his. He is the Lord of House Notredamos, and was a childhood friend of your ancestor, the one who you were named after."

"No way he can be that old," she said unbelieving.

"Well, he is that old, and he does see you only as a child," he said, "But, I don't.."

"And..?"

"That is why he threw me off of the roof actually," he admitted.

"Threw you off of the roof? Impossible! You would have died had he done that!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"How about I walk you home, I actually do have to deliver something to your parents," he said.

"Well, if you are going to accompany me, you might as well tell me your name," she said.

"Erwin, Erwin Flamel," he said.

"Any relation to Nicolas Flamel?" she asked as they walked.

"Yes, in fact he's my cousin..of a sort."

"So Erwin, what did you apprentice for?"

"Would you believe alchemy?" he asked.

#

"Was it wise for you to push him in that direction, Master Clement?" Joaquin, head of the EoD, asked.

"They're perfect for one another."

"How so?"

"He's a vampire in love with everlasting beauty, and she is not only beautiful, but should she ever gain immortality they will both live happily ever after."

"She could have lived by your side, you know."

"I'm not into incest at the moment."

"She's not even related to you."

"Celeste Colette Delaluna was a friend, and she named me the godfather of her second born, therefore I am family."

"Whatever you say," Joaquin said, "Have you visited Marseille recently?"

"Should I have?"

"Your House might think you've finally died."

"I wrote them that I am still alive, well, kicking, and not interested in passing on the title of Lord."

"They really want the title?"

"No..they actually want me to go on vacation..."

"You know, I really do think that you should.."

"I'll go stay at the Vatican in 1693, if it'll make you happy."

"But I'll be dead by then! What would point be?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to deal with you trying to get me to take a break, now would I?"

"You are incorigible! I don't know how Archdeacon Patrick could stand you!"

"I was five when we first met."

"Argh! Forget it! Just get out of this place once in a while, the hunchback of Notre Dame stories are really getting to me!"

"If you keep slouching like you do, there really will be a hunchback."

"I'm going back to work, my mass is in an hour, don't come down then," Joaquin said as he walked away.

*

*

In 1693 Clement did leave Notre Dame, and France entirely for a short while, to indeed take vacation, he had also finally allowed his people to move out of Notre Dame and live wherever they wished. With him out of France he was unable to save two million people from dying during the famine, but due to the efforts and experience that his people had accumulated in the last famine, no more than that had died.

#

Clement had gone and visited his descendants Germany, Winona's line was magically strong, not just because of the bit of magical raven blood coursing through their veins, but also because of his blood running through their veins. His grandson named Durmstrang, founded Germany's premiere institue of magical education, which he named Durmstrang Institue. Clement had spent the year there, and had taught a bit of potions, when it was found out that he was the grandfather of the founder of the school the headmaster as well as the rest of the staff had tried to get him to stay. He had poilitely declined stating hat he needed to return to Notre Dame. They were sad to see him go, but told him that shuold he ever want to teach again, the school would welcome him, and they wouldn't offer him the headmaster's position the next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

Warning (3): Due to the involvement of religion, there will be mentions and appearances of the guys and gals from Hellsing the anime, I don't know enough about Millenium to do anything.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter eleven**_

_*_

_*_

Clement had grown incredibly attached to France, especially Paris, due to the decades that he had spent living in Notre Dame. Even without all of his people in France, he had managed to keep the French a monarchy, or at the very least in the sense that he had turned it into something like Britain, with its parliament and Prime Minister. France kept its King, still had a bunch of nobles, and all that, through the use of divine intervention, number of natural disasters as well as man made ones were avoided.

The French Monarchy was one of the few in the world that was magical. One of Clement's family members married into the royal family, and due to Clement's rather potent powers, the royal family was not only royal and in power, but also had magical powers, not that they used them all that often.

While there were still two world wars, Germany feared France enough not to bother the French all that much, they feared France because of one of its residents, specifically the owner of Notre Dame de Paris. They had as a country annoyed Clement so much during one of his short vacations in the country that he had caused rain to fall during winter, it was a winter that Germany was forced to close her borders, and send seventeen crate loads of books to Notre Dame to get the rain to stop pouring.

There were no attempts made on the lives of the French royal family, and no german during the wars dared to set foot in Paris for fear of feeling the wrath of Clement Notredamos.

Even Gellert Grindelwald dared not antagonize the House of Notredamos, part of the dread was due to having spent a year in Durmstrang with Clement as his professor in potions. The man made Severus Snape look like a dandelion.

Albus Dumbledore had met Clement through a mutual friend named Nicolas Flamel. They met before the rise of Grindelwald, and Albus had tried to get Clement to join the war effort, but Clement had declined. But when Albus stepped over the line and called him a coward, the name Albus Dumbledore became taboo in Paris. Even the mundanes knew not to say the name, the last person that did was found a year later babbling incoherently about lemon drops, then when his state of mind had been fixed, he retained an addiction to lemon drops, as well as had a fetish for the candies, along with anything sour, the women must have loved him all the more after that.

*

*

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. had decided that it would be a good idea to give more attention to the old adage 'know thine enemy', and well Tom decided to find out whatever it was that made Albus Dumbledore cower in fear. So he visited France since there were stories told about the Albus Dumbledore being banned from Paris, there had to be a reason, either he could use what he found there as blackmail against the headmaster or he could recruit whomever it was that had enough pull to get Albus Dumbledore to get banned from the city of love.

#

Tom couldn't understand how he had gotten sent to prison for the night just for asking about Albus Dumbldore, how was he to know that the old man's name was taboo, punishable by imprisonment, no matter what nationality you had. The man was so dispised in Paris that the citizens called him You-know-who of all things, but instead of with fear, with disdain or anger.

Tom had been gathering followers to help him in overthrowing the British government and ridding the world of muggles, world domination was the ultimate goal. But for some reason, he found someone that could be the monkey wrench in his plans, problem was he only knew that the being existed, just not where he lived.

#

The next day he had found out that one of his allies had asked some relatives to bail him out of jail, the Malfois of France did not give him or even show him the respect that he was used to, did they not know that he was the Heir of Slytherin. Probably not, so Tom thought that perhaps he needed to educate them.

#

He ended up in a jail cell for his ignorance of a number of rules in Paris. One – Attacking a citizen of Paris is a no-no. Two – Doing so within range seeing distance of Notre Dame was a no-no. Three – Albus Dumbledore was to be called You-Know-Who. Four – Don't piss off Clement Notredamos. And Five – If you piss off Clement Notredamos you better have a powerful god watching over you, else you'll never get out of Paris alive, an alternative to a god is if you know anyone related to Notredamos.

Tom knew none of those five things, and whatever chance he had with Clement was blown when he tried and failed to discipline the Malfois. Back in Britain there were a number of things that he could get away with, but when dealing with the 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' you had better say your prayers, cause if the Notredamoses don't get you, the Malfois refuse to help you, the Delalunas pay you no mind, and and the Flamels chose to ignore you, there is nothing you can do but hope to get back home in one piece.

Maybe it was all the soul splitting that he had been doing, but Tom seemed to be a little bit crazier than Albus was when trying to get Clement to join him in his Light reign of Terror.

In the end Tom was unable to even get an audience with Clement, and had to return to Britain empty handed.

*

*

Lord Voldemort's rise to power was swift, Magical Britain had gotten too used to peace, that Lord Voldemort had been able to gain a name for himself in his homeland, perhaps becoming known as a dark lord would grab the attention of the man that more or less ruled Paris.

Unfortunately it did catch his attention, Clement had personally walked into the Death Eater camp and beaten Lord Voldemort up, in the privacy of his own room in his own headquarters. When Clement left the dark lord, Lord Voldemort swore that he would split his soul one more time, as he didn't think he was immortal enough to try to involve Clement Notredamos.

Clement had been avoiding conflict of any kind while he waited for himself of die, his younger self at least. After that even would come to pass he would join in whatever war effort he was invited to, so long as France was not involved in it, for if France were to get involved, he would side with France.

Clement had gone easy on the self titled Lord, as he knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was crazy due his splitting of his soul. A problem that needed some fixing. In truth, he found Tom Riddle Jr. to be a rather likeable fellow, but after he split his soul for the very first time, Tom had ceased to exist and had been replaced by Voldemort.

Clement wanted to be rid of Voldemort, but he knew that he couldn't do that unless he could separate Tom from Voldemort, he rather liked Tom and the little Notredamos blood in him made him family to Clement.

#

Holloween of 1981 was the year that Clement found out who had killed his parents, and boy did it surprise him, Tom Riddle's demented alter-ego was the murderer of his parents. He hadn't been expecting that at all, maybe if his powers were turned on, but alas they were not.

After the death of his parents, whom he had only started to recall, vaguely, living for centuries, and having memories of eons of worth from the number of other higher power positions would do that to an individual. At least he now had a proper reason for wanting Voldemort dead, but Tom Riddle Jr. was still another thing altogether. He'd lost track of the soul pieces after that fatefull night. He knew that his younger self had a piece, but after dying that piece had returned to the whole. He found out the prophecy, and realized or remembered the fact that prophecies no longer affected him. But since he already planned on eventually ridding his world of the tainted soul known as Voldemort, prophecy or no, it did not matter.

#

After his five year old self died, Clement had one of his recent relatives get all his inheritances and the like placed, registered, whatever, under his name, Clement Notredamos, and title, God of Magic and Mystery. After he died as a five year old, Harry Potter had died, then was reborn as the god known as Clement Notredamos.

Getting all the account, contracts and whatnot was easy, magically binding contracts for himself were only binding if he wanted to be, and when he looked over some of the documents, he had nullified the binding magic on some of them.

#

After claiming his inheritaces had been taken care of, it was quite easy considering who he was and the fact that the goblin nation absolutely loved him, or more like worshipeed the ground he walked on, he went on track down Tom Riddle Jr.'s family tree, he wanted to know how exactly he was related to the Heir of Slytherin, for he really was the Heir of Slytherin.

One of the members of the House of Rabe found that through a Rabe of Winona's line had married a Riddle, Tom's great-great-grandfather to be exact, the magic had lain dormant until Merope Gaunt had come in contact with the sperm of Tom Riddle Sr. In his mother's line, a Notredamos family member thought to have been lost had been found, and had married into the Gaunt family a century ago. Making Tom Riddle Jr. a Notredamos, which made adopting him into the family easier.

#

The Notredamos family had decided that they would like to have a family reunion. The family was a rather large one, with a central family which consisted of the heir line, which basically consisted of the family of the Heir of a being that would never relinquish his hold on the family, but they didn't mind, they had given up trying to get him to rest or go on a vacation a few decades ago.

The heads of the families, the lesser ones and the heir's, had decided to hold the reunion in what had been dubbed as the family's ancestral home, Cathedrale Notre Dame de Paris. Hotels were booked, and a number of other preparations were made. The last thing on the family's to-do list was to inform their Lord about it.

Before they could send out a letter, the collective planners had received on instead, apparently those guardian angels, The Fourteen, had been sending daily reports about the families that they were charged to watch over. Clement had known about the party every since the planning phase, and had opted to let the rest of his family take care of things as a favor to them, since they rarely got to make such big decisions.

What they hadn't expected when they got there was the sheer number of them in attendance, it wasn't only the Notredamos House that were there, the Rabe House was present as well, as were the Delalunas, Lamberts, Malfois, Ashfords, and a number of other noble houses that had sworn fealty to Clement Notredamos. It was a grand reunion, which made Clement happy, really happy, he had rung the bells of Notre Dame after the first one of his family arrived in Paris.

Thomas Delich, had been kicked out of the Roman Catholic Church once it had been revealed that he was an undead lich. He played master of ceremonies for the entire event.

Another House that joined in the festivites was the Royal House of France. Such was the family of Clement Notredamos, the reunion officially started on July 31st 1987, on Clement's birthday, and of course his whole family knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

Warning (3): Due to the involvement of religion, there will be mentions and appearances of the guys and gals from Hellsing the anime, I don't know enough about Millenium to do anything.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter twelve**_

_*_

_*_

When he wasn't being an immortal or a higher power, he walked around Paris, visiting the many restaurants and shops that littered the city, on occasion visiting the tower as well. Occassionally he would be accompanied by the man who most refer to as the oldest living man in the world, Nicolas Flamel, with Clement Notredamos himself being a close second. The two immortals liked to walk around Paris discussing the various benefits and non-benefits of being immortals, immortals that were alive and not undead as many others were. Alexandre Malfoi being one of them, the man had decided that it would be a good idea to become one of the undead, and due to his devotion to Clement had been the cause of Thomas' accident which turned him into the lich he was today. Alexandre also took walks, discussing whatever floated his boat, but most he went around Paris with Clement and Nicolas in order for him to inspect and assess his businesses, both in the mundane and the magical world.

Nicolas was the only exception to the rule when it came to saying Albus' name in Paris, as the man was old enough to bypass most laws, as well as rules for that matter. Clement didn't mind, as the man mostly spoke of the taboo name when discussing business and scholastics, the most recent topic between the two was about Albus Dumbledore still being headmaster of Hogwarts, why the man was in that position to this day, the two men didn't care to or want to know. Albus Dumbledore could have campaigned for the position of Minister of Magical Britain and won with all his limbs tied behind his back. But for whatever reason, he chose not to, Clement and Nicolas knew that although Albus had been a Ravenclaw, he was more cunning and ambitious that any Slytherin the two men had ever encountered, Lord Voldemort have been exempted from the potential list as the entity known as Voldemort was merely a tainted piece of soul matter that had and would forever be something else.

When their topic of discussion degraded to Lord Voldemort, theings went into a bit of philosophy as well as mysticism and religion. They talked about the soul, and of course about horcruxes, and the process in which they are achieved. With each division of the soul, a small part gets perverted into something akin to a little monster, mostly it would only be a darker form of the conscience, but when Tom Riddle Jr. split his soul, the darker part in him wanted to have more freedom, and the temptation of power was too great for such an ambitious little Slytherin. Each time the soul was split the darker part began to take over, becoming the dominant personality, eventually becoming a separate entity, but Tom Riddle Jr. being in the center of it all was unaware of what was going on around him, the only things about the young man that still remained were his desires, which manifested in extremes, which was why he had gone after the Potters, which ultimately allowed Voldemort to gain more control of the soul, or what was left of it for that matter.

The core of the soul was the original, the one where all the pieces came from, the vessels of the other pieces were just that, vessels. The soul was not destroyed when a vessel was, it simply returned to the original, far more tainted than before, but at the same time harder to separate from the original to create a new cheat.

Tom Riddle Jr. intended to be remembered throughout history, as what he hadn't yet planned it when he split his soul for the first time, which was why Voldemort was able to pervert the goal, the dream, into something out of a nightmare. Tom wanted to change the world, but he didn't know how, before he split his soul he wanted to focus on the mundane side of things as he had suffered the most abuse from that side, once his soul split for the first time Voldemort perverted the goal into something more sinister, genocide.

Clement had wanted to purge the world of Voldemort, but was unable to, for some reason Voldemort had found a way out of being killed by such means as divine intervention, no god could touch him with their higher powers, not even Clement. There was just something about the entity that prevented even Clement's higher power allies and friends from detecting the self-styled lord. It must have been all the black rituals that Voldemort had undergone, or something like that. But the fact of the matter was, Voldemort was going to be the hardest problem to find a solution for, and there was still the problem of ripping Tom and Voldemort apart without killing the innocent Tom. Tom and Voldemort both feared Albus Dumbledore, what reason they had to fear the man Clement could not fathom as Albus Dumbledore knew not to mess with him. Nicolas Flamel believed that the mortal Tom and Voldemort feared Albus as they knew that he was a fellow predator, not prey, and was definitely higher up in the food chain. Albus Dumbledore was old, but made Salazar Slytherin look like a Ravenclaw with a little bit of Gryffindor bravery.

#

Trying to move further away from such negative thoughts, Nicolas Flamel informed Clement of the Hogwarts headmaster's attempts at getting the Philosopher's and Alchemist's Stone, different names for two separate stones. Albus Dumbledore, ever since the believed death of Tom-Voldemort had been trying to convince Nicolas to part with his stones, but had been failing big-time. The difference between the two stones, aside from their names, was that the Philosopher's stone was the lesser version or the basic version of the Alchemist's stone. The Philosopher's stone was more or an ingredient or a required material in the process of creating gold and the elixir. While the Alchemist's stone was the instant fix, there were no other materials needed aside from the lead that would be turned to gold to create gold, all that was needed was the stone, a little faith maybe and some magic. The process of creating the elixir of life, was also bypassed by the stone, as all that would be needed for a person to do was dip the stone in liquid, an voila instant Elixir of Life, the ultimate pancea could be done in a manner of seconds, and that was as instant as it got. But of course Albus didn't know that, he only believed that the second stone was a back-up in case something were to happen to the other stone. But the one thing that only three people knew was that Nicolas had been trying to create another stone, the stone should be able to create a cure for any and all problem, but that in itself was a nigh impossible goal, so the developers who were Nicolas and his distant cousin Erwin were trying to create a stone that could turn invalids into valids, lycans that wanted to become fully human into full humans again, any other turned species into whatever the hell they wanted, and a bunch of other conceivable, yet more than simply rather difficult things. Had Albus known that little tidbit he would have probably named Nicolas a dark wizard hell bent on accumulating more power and eventually enacting a plan to take over the world.

#

Albus Dumbledore, as many Parisians had observed, was a man whose true nature was uncertain. He claimed to fight on the side of right, and to do all for the greater good, he had found a way to amass enough political power to run a few governments from the shadows, and had even gone so far as to use underhanded means to get Clement to serve him, serve not join or help, serve.

#

But enough about Dumbledore.

*

*

Nicolas Flamel had been having more than just a bad day, he had been having a bad week, not only was Albus Dumbledore trying to manipulate him into giving up his stones, but the headmaster was also trying to convince him to talk Clement out of dispising him for something that he had done, as he claimed, whlie under stress from fighting a dark lord as well as preparing for the rise of an even worse one. How the hell did he even know that there was going to be another one, did he plan it out, or was he the true dark one, the true black sheep of all that was good, or simply all that was light. He had been good friends with Grindelwald, he had also been the one to inspire the man into claiming to fight for the greater good. What had made his week even worse was the fact that some of his businesses were going under, sure he had the means to create gold just like that, but his businesses were more than just a way to earn money for himself, they were a way for his employees to earn a living, his businesses were more like charities than anything else, they also had some historic value as being in business for more than just a hundred years. Technological advancements were killing his businesses, sure he could fund his companies and shops with his stones, but then the government would start to get suspicious, and then there would be inquiries, then when the government found out about the stone and their capabiliies he would be ordered to give them up or lose everything. He knew a lot of people that could help, but he didn't want their help, but when he had decided that he needed their help, they were no where to be found. He had a bunch of other problems that had cropped up that week, and so he decided to take a walk around Paris with his favorite immortal, next to his wife, Clement Notredamos.

He'd told Clement all of his problems in the hope that the god could help him find solutions for them, but even Clement was stumped, he offered to take in the people that would soon be woefully unemployed, and have them work for his companies, the Albus problem could be dealt with by stalling for a few more years and eventually giving in but using a fake stone that gave similar effects but the actual end or desired results could only be achieved via fullfillment of conditions, there would also have to be much lying involved, and Clement knew that even though Nicolas was ages older than him, the man couldn't lie to save his life, he could avoid topics, but he could not outright lie, he left that up to his wife. On all other matters, the only solutions that Clement gave were ones that Nicolas couldn't or wouldn't want to do.

#

In the end it was Alexandre Malfoi who came to his rescue, the man told him that he could get rid off all his problems, save for the Dumbledore one, he didn't tell Nicolas how he was going to do it, but that by the next week or two, Nicolas Flamel would be trouble free.

#

Indeed, two weeks after the walk, Nicolas Flamel only had to worry about what the next day would bring, as well as Dumbldore. All his problems had been washed away, but he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow leaving it up to Alexandre was a bad thing, even though the problems had gone away, he couldn't help but think that the end didn't justify the means, as Alexandre was a lich, and those couldn't really be trusted. But what could he do, when the day after his worries disappeared Clement came to his home and told him that indeed Alexandre had done somethings to solve his problems, but the condition of the problems never returning was that he wouldn't try to find out how it had come about.

#

#

Alexandre after promising the Flamel to solve all of his problems, had waited by Notre Dame for Clement to return to his home. When they met once again, Alexandre had begged Clement to help him, stating that he knew that he could help Flamel, he did all that he could think of to guilt trip the god into using divine intervention on behalf of Nicolas Flamel, and that man was never fond of resorting to such means for solving problems.

In the end, Alexandre was able to convince Clement into doing what they both knew Nicolas was against. Clement had scoured the country for all the actual sources of the problems, which they found to be Italian Mafia that had moved into France with the intent of taking over. They were smart enough not to catch the eye of Clement, but not smart enough to leave France be.

After finding out the true source of Flamel's miseries, Clement set about eliminating and taking over the Italians that had encrouched in on his territory, and then he had Alexandre take care of things as he had promised Nicolas.

It was like the Vatican's Secret War with the Notre Dame Night Terrors, there was no evidence that anything had ever occurred, everything had been done more than just professionally. Authorities were left baffled when almost all criminal elements had been wiped out of France, except in Paris. They then concluded that not only was Paris the capital of the country, but of the country's underworld as well. In every sector Paris was the capital. And Clement Notredamos, was the Shadow King.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

Warning (3): Due to the involvement of religion, there will be mentions and appearances of the guys and gals from Hellsing the anime, I don't know enough about Millenium to do anything.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter thirteen**_

_*_

_*_

He was five hundred and nine years old to the very day itself, and he had decided to go on a little vacation into enemy territiry, not that France was at war with Britain, but it was just that Albus Dumbledore was a puppeteer in magical Britain, and it was also the birthplace of Voldemort, therefore Clement and some of his companions dubbed it enemy territory.

In order for them to properly go on vacation, Clement had bought ferry tickets, of all things to use Clement decided that he would use a boat to get to the island nation. Accompanying him were Thomas Delich, Alexandre Malfoi, and Nicolas Flamel. Clement just wanted to act like a tourist in the magical sector of Britain, while Alexandre had some business with relatives there, Nicolas had to finally deal with Albus Dumbledore as Clement had found him a solution that did not need him to actually hand over the stoness but the fake ones, and Thomas had to speak with Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing about the 'freak' problem in the United Kingdom.

Clement had been keeping in touch with the Hellsing Organization ever since he had had his first secret war with the Vatican's Iscariot Organization. Hellsing being one of the Vatican's Chapter thirteen's biggest rivals or enemies was the best ally that Clement could find, but the Hellsing family weren't always friendly with him. Thomas was to speak with the Helling head of the family to see how things were between them, and seeing as not even her pet vampire could permanently harm Thomas, and he had tried, he was by far the best person to send. At one point in time the Hellsing Organization had attempted to accomplish what the Vatican had begun, the head at that time had tried to eradicate the Notre Dame Night Terrors after finding out about all the beings that lived in Notre Dame. Even the Master of Darkness, and King of the Undead had to concede defeat at the hands of Clement, for he was merely an immortal king without a country and he fought against an immortal god with a people to defend.

Alucard, had failed to eliminate Thomas Delich, and if he was no match for Thomas, then he had a snowball's chance in hell in surviving an encounter with Clement. When he did encounter Clement he had lost, not in a fist fight, but in terms of simple power. The master vampire had lost due to the use of his true name, a name is a powerful thing, knowing how to use a name of a being against them is something that very few individuals knew how to do, and Clement was one of the individuals that knew how to do it. Mathias Cronqvist was Alucard's true name, it was his name before he bacame known as Vlad Tepes, then Vald Dracul, then Dracula, then Alucard. The first Hellsing was one of the few people that knew how to use a being's true name to control a being, and he had known the Master of Vampire's true name. He was also the only Hellsing that knew the name and how to use it to his advantage. When Alucard met Clement he stood no chance against the god, in terms of power alone he had already lost, but when the god had spoken his name, voice laden with power, the vampire became one of his to command and control and kill had he wanted to, but Clement knew that Alucard was one of those that were needed in the world. There was a reason why Hellsing did not dare enter France, and Clement was it. But that did not mean that Clement could not enter Britain.

Clement decided that they would stay at Ashford Manor, it was cheaper staying over at a friend's place rather than stay at a hotel, there was free food, room, and all other nescessities. Alexandre decided to continue to stay with the group rather than stay with the native Malfoys, since they had decided to join and become fanatics alongside Voldemort, had they decided to join with Tom Riddle Jr Alexandre would have thought about it, plus the Malfoys were hypocrits, they did not follow their family motto of not serving others. Nicolas chose to stay near Clement rather than risk being fooled by Dumbledore into giving up the real stones, had Nicolas never met Clement he would have given up his stones to the headmaster if the man had told him that someone was out to get it and that they would be safer with the man rather than with the Flamels or at Gringotts Bank.

The trio, since Thomas would be spending time with the Hellsings perstering them from heaven to hell and back, would be spending their time in Diagon Alley. While it was a vacation that did not mean that the three men could see what kind of competition there was for their businesses if they ever chose to expand their companies and set up shop in Diagon Alley or any of the Alleys in London's Magical sector.

As they entered the Leaky Cauldron, the trio noticed that there looked to be a lot of little people, little people meaning children, apparently it was school supply shopping season, the perfect time for the three men to scope out the competition, as well as see how the busiest time in the year was handled. The men were in one of their elements as they exited the tavern and entered the alley. They weren't shocked to see just how big the crowd was, the alley was packed with people, moving from shop to shop, purchasing this and that.

"That's a lot of people," Clement stated the obvious.

"It's cramped," Nicolas noted.

"I think this is just the 'what everyone would need in school' alley," Alexandre said.

"Probably has a few shops that cater to all occassions," Clement said.

"More like shops for most occassions and purposes," Nicolas said.

"No specialty shops?" Alexandre asked not seeing any jewelry shops, sports shops, flower shops, vets, and the like.

"There's a books store," Clement said as he pointed out Fourish and Blotts.

"Last time I was here they sold all sorts of books," Nicolas said.

"It sells all sorts of books, but it is not dedicated to one..topic or subject," Alexandre explained.

"So..you're looking for specialized shops..like a Cooking store, a shop dedicated to the culinary arts, or something like that?" Clement asked.

"Precisely, things like that, or even an antique shop," Alexandre said.

"Knockturn Alley has one..deals with dark artifacts more though.." Nicolas informed Alexandre.

"Are we just going to stand around here and observe from a distance, or are we going to walk around, and possibly mingle?" Clement asked.

"Fine, fine, let's go..though I really did wish that Clarence Ashford could have come with us," Nicolas said.

"Why did you want that young man to have come along with us?" Alexandre asked as they moved from their spot near the wall.

"He's a young man?" Clement asked jokingly.

"Compared to us, he is young," Alexandre said.

"True, true," Nicolas said, "But I wish he had come with us, he needs to get a girl else his line will end with him."

"He's what..fifty?" Alexandre said, "He's still got some time."

"His sister said that he rarely leaves the house," Nicolas said, "How'll he find a girl to marry if he just stays at home?"

"I don't know," Alexandre said, eyeing a blonde woman he contined to say, "I see a blonde that could do him good."

"Looks like a Black," Nicolas said.

"Which one? The snooty looking one, or the scowling one?" Clement asked seeing two blondes.

"The scowling one," Alexandre said, "She's definitely my type, scowling or not."

"Clement," Nicolas said, "The snooty one is a guy."

"Oh."

"The guy looks like someone I met some years back," Alexandre said trying to remember who the blonde man was.

"How about we go ask," Clement suggested, "He kind of looks like a Malfoi."

"Maybe we're related?"

"Maybe," Nicolas said, "So..let's go say 'hi'."

The trio made their way over to the two blondes, but as they walked over, Nicolas and Clement spied something that caught their attention and told Alexandre to go on ahead while they checked something out. Alexandre made his way over to the two blondes, but when he was about to greet the two, the man left the woman and entered a shop.

"Good morning madmoiselle, I am Lord Alexandre Malfoi," he said in greeing, "By any chance are you a Black?"

"Good morning sir, yes, I am a Black, or at least was a Black," she said losing her smile, "I'm married to Lord Lucious Malfoy."

"Oh, so that was Lucious.." Alexandre mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," the woman said.

"I didn't recognize your husband, but I didn't catch your name," Alexandre said.

"Oh, my apologies, I am Narcissa Malfoy," she said, "What are you doing here in Britain, Lord Malfoi?"

"Business and pleasure, I'm staying over at the Ashford Manor," he said.

"Why don't you stay with us instead?" she said.

"And who are you inviting to stay at our home Naris?" Lucious asked with his son in tow, he then extended a hand to Alexandre, "I am Lord Lucious Malfoy, and who are you sir?"

"I am Lord Alexandre Mafoi, Head and Lord of House Malfoi of France, and don't take that tone with me Lucious, you still owe me a few favors."

"How dare you speak to my father like that!" Lucious' son said condescendingly following his father's tone, "Don't you know who he is? If he so wanted it, you would be gone!"

"I..I apologize Lord Malfoi," Lucious said trying to get back into the nuetral graces of Alexandre, "Draco show some respect to your superiors."

"But father, how can this filth be my or your superior, by the way he dresses, you'd think he were a mudblood."

"Draco," Narcissa said with an admonishing tone, "Apologize immediately."

"Why should I? Father sure hasn't."

"Lucious, it would be wise to control your son, and curb his tongue, lest others do your job for you," Alexandre said threateningly, "If this is what Branch Malfoy produces, I might think of dissolving Branch Malfoy."

"I..apologize profusely Lord Malfoi, I shall speak to my son once we get home," Lucious said trying to placate Alexandre as they were drawing the attention of the people around them, it wasn't everyday that people were able to witness Lucious Malfoy be humiliated, and for him not to have any witty comeback or the like.

"See to it that you do, not only does he taint Branch Malfoy, but the House of Black as well," Alexandre said, then facing Naricissa continued, "Would you happen to have any sisters or cousins that are still unmarried, House Ashford is still without an heir, and seeings as the House of Black has produced such a fine specimen such as yourself, it would be hard to believe that there aren't anymore such jewels found in Britain."

"I'm sorry my Lord, but all of my relatives are married, and one of my sisters is in Azkaban."

"Pity," Alexandre, who really did look like a muggleborn, said, "Well it seems that my companions are missing me, it was a displeasure seeing you again Lucious, Narcissa it was a pleasure."

He then brought Narcissa's hand to his lips, kisssed it, let go, bowed to the lady, turned around, and walked to where Clement and Nicolas were waiting, his robes moved in a manner similar to Severus Snape, but more regal looking. Once back with his companions he had to ask them what they had to do that could not wait.

"We had to buy a book on the laws of Britania," Clement said.

"Needed to know how to lawfully kill guilty Death Eaters that have escaped the law," Nicolas elaborated, "How was your reunion?"

"Draco Malfoy is a disgrace to my family and the Black's as well," Alexandre said, "If he doesn't shape up, I'll disown his whole family."

"Don't be a Dumbledore," Clement said.

"Lucious hasn't been given a second chance, I just gave him a warning, he has yet to dishonor the House of Malfoi."

"Publicly you mean," Clement said.

"Precisely, but when he does...you know the outcome," Alexandre said.

"So, did the Black have any available relatives for Clarence?" Nicolas asked.

"No, unfortunately.." Alexandre answered.

"Well, not to sound bored or impatient, but there are more alleys to visit, and I heard that Checkerboard Square really has a giant checkerboard in the middle of it," Clement said as he walked away and waited for his two companions to catch up.

*

*

"I didn't know that there were other Malfoys," a red headed woman told her husband.

"Molly? What do you mean other Malfoys?" her husband asked in response.

"I just overheard Lucious Malfoy call someone else Malfoy," Molly said.

"Really? I didn't hear anything," her hysband said.

"I see you've learned of it, Athur," another man approached the red headed couple and said.

"Amos, good to see you, but what do you mean learned of it?" Arthur asked.

"Good to see you too," Amos said, "I meant that you found out about the only weakness to House Malfoy."

"Which is?"

"House Malfoy does not exist, its a bought title, Lucious is Lord of nothing, merely the patriach of his family, his title of Lord as well as seat in the Wizengamot were just bought, and were not inherited, and he didn't deny it either."

"So his claim to nobility is only monetary? I didn't know that."

"Most weren't aware of it," Amos confided, "The Malfoys are just a branch of the House or clan Malfoi of France, a very powerful and influencial family. Lord Alexandre Malfoi is a true noble, he has diplomatic immunity, and cannot be touched by any government due some things that aren't common knowledge."

"Is he as bad as Lucious?" Molly asked.

"No," Amos paused dramatically, "He's worse, rumor has it that that man is immortal, some friends I have in France claim that he turned himself into a Lich of all things."

"A Lich?!" Molly said fearfully, "H-how? W-why? Isn't that dark?"

"Of course it's dark, but Malfoi has a lot of pull in France, he's apparently related to the King or something like that."

"Terrible, must be a terrible man, especially the way he treated his male relatives, he was openly flirting with Narcissa."

"Though I do wonder, I sensed that he had a certain dislike for Lucious, I wonder what it might have been.."

"Well Amos it was nice talking to you, but we really must get going, my youngest starts this year, lots of shopping to do," Arthur said, then left with his wife, while Amos stayed a while before going to look for his own family.

*

*

"I just realized something," Clement said.

"What?" his two companions asked.

"Alex'll be the talk of the town after what he just did to that freed Death Eater."

"I will? Good, it'll make me look more badass in the future when I find a reason to blast Lucious of the family tree, like the Blacks did to...hmm...I think it was an Andromeda Black."

"Have fun with that Alexandre," Clement said.

"Where to again?" Nicolas asked.

"Checkerboard square for brunch, then on to Bronze Alley, followed by Monet Avenue, then we coin flip for the next one," Clement said.

"Alright, but I get to pick the restaurant," Alexandre said.

"Fine, as long as you're paying," Nicolas said.

"I was thinking of treating you, but your comment made me change my mind," Alexandre said teasingly.

"Children, play later, we have a schedule to keep," Clement said.

"Clement," Nicolas said.

"Yes?"

"Technically I'm older than you," Nicolas said.

"Fine OLD man," Clement said, "Let's just go."

"Haha! He called you 'old'," Alexandre said.

"Oh, just shut up and walk, before Clement really does leave us," Nicolas said finding that Clement had gone ahead.

"Clement! Where the hell are you!" Alexandre called out noticing that they had lost sight of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

Warning (3): Due to the involvement of religion, there will be mentions and appearances of the guys and gals from Hellsing the anime, I don't know enough about Millenium to do anything.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter fourteen**_

_*_

_*_

So far he had been shot at, stabbed, blown up, roasted 'alive', thrown out of a window, gotten hit by a rocket from a rocket launcher, been covered in grenades, been impaled by loads of silver, sliced in half, sliced into four parts, sliced and diced, ran over, cuffed, gagged, had his feet cemented, dropped into a river, drowned, rinse and repeat around fifty times. When he finally made it into the office that he had been trying to reach, he had been shot at, stabbed, blown up, roasted 'alive', freeze dried, thrown out the door, thrown through the door, thrown through a wall, thrown through a vampire, thrown through the ceiling, gotten hit by a rocket shot out of a rocket launcher, been covered in grenades, been impaled by loads of silver, sliced in half, in quarts, been sliced and diced, ran over by a bike, cuffed, gagged, had his feet cemented, teleported to the docks, dropped in the water, drowned, rinse and repeat another fifty times, spanning three days. Rinse and repeat til the end of August.

While his three friends were free to roam about, he had the pleasure of experiencing the various ways a human being or an undead human being could and should have died, but alas, he was an immortal lich, and those things could not and just would not die.

"Die already!" an unladylike lady shouted as she riddled his body with bullet holes, again, "Why wont you die!"

Some wires appeared from the sleeves of the butler, were then manipulated and wrapped around the lich, and the wires were pulled tightly, and the wires cut the lich into teeny tiny pieces.

"Do I skip everything and just dump the pieces into the Thames?" the butler asked the master of the house.

"Burn it, then scatter the ashes over the Thames," was the unladylike reply.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," another male voice said.

"And why should I not do that?"

"He'll just come back, and we will just have to rinse and repeat the whole process."

"So, then, Alucard, what do you suggest we do?" the unladylike lady asked.

"We let him say his piece," the vampire king without a kingdom said.

"Fine."

"Alucard, do you know this man?" the butler asked.

"I fought him once, a long time ago, just wait a few minutes, he should put himself back together again."

A few minutes later, Alucard found himself waiting with the butler, and his master in her office, for the lich to awaken or reanimate his sliced and diced pieces.

"Mathias, is that any way to treat a guest?" the lich asked the vampire just as his body pieced itself back together again, "Lord Notredamos would be so disappointed in you."

"Your attempt to control me, is not working Thomas," Alucard said.

"If you say so Lord Cronqvist," Thomas said.

"You speak too much condemned priest."

"Does your so called master not deserve to know the name of the monster that serves her?"

"That is no longer my name, priest."

"And I am no longer a priest."

"Excuse me," the unladylike lady said, "But what is your business with the Hellsing Organization?"

"Didn't your predecesor, or at least Alucard tell you that I would be visiting?" Thomas asked.

"My predecesor did not inform me about you or any such visit, nor did my pet vampire."

"Well, then Lady Hellsing, I guess I would have to introduce myself," Thomas said as he stood from the chair that he had 'ressurected' from, "I am Thomas Delich, former priest of the Roman Catholic Church, Lich, I am also a friend of Lord Clement Notredamos of Notre Dame de Paris."

"Alucard, how do you know him?" Hellsing demanded an answer.

"One of my previous masters heard about the creatures of the night that had made Paris their home, and sought to destroy them, but those who he sent encountered a problem."

"And whay pray was that problem?"

"They had been dubbed the Notre Dame Night Terrors, the very creature of the night that we had been sent to eradicate were too much for us to handle, I had the privelage of dueling with Thomas here, and I admit, I lost to the monster that stands before you."

"So you defeated Alucard?"

"In manner of speaking, as he is still very much alive, it was more like a tie."

"The only reason I still serve the Hellsing family is due to the mercy of Clement Notredamos."

"And who is Clement Notredamos? And what business does he have with Hellsing?"

"Clement sent me to remind the Hellsing Organization to leave the France alone, illegal or forced entry to try and harm even one of my fellows, will result in the total annihilation of the Hellsing Organization."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is not, as one of your predecesors swore on your family's name that the Hellsing Organization would leave all those under Clement Notredamos' protection alone."

"And if a freak were to claim to be under said man's protection what then? How would we know not to harm him?"

"You'd not know."

"Then how am I to defend Britain from freaks like you if I would not be able to tell who to attack or not for fear of having to defend my home?"

"You'd not know for whoever would claim that would die a more grousome death as compared to what you would have had planned for him, but of course the rule of non-aggression only affects all those none hostiles, the innocents, and not the criminals, those that kill too much."

"I have a question," Hellsing said.

"Do you have a similar deal with the Vatican?"

"The Vatican?"

"Yes, the Vatican."

"The Vatican deals with Notre Dame only when it concerns matters of the faith, any other thing they no longer bother us."

"And how did that come about?"

"Lord Clement Notredamos threatened the Pope that had ordered the eradication of the beings under Lord Clement's protection."

"Which...?"

"To put it simply, the Iscariot Organization dares not step foot in France for fear of losing another war against Notre Dame, and the House of Notredamos."

"Fine, I shall agree to tha oath that my ancestor swore."

"Good, I would have hated to have shed the blood of a Rabe," Thomas said before exploding into hundred of bats and locusts which flew out of the broken window of the office.

"Alucard, what did he mean by 'the blood of a Rabe'?" Hellsing asked her vampire.

"The House of Rabe is a clan from Germany, and as you well know Germany was able to keep its monarchy intact, although their government is very much similar to ours and France's at the moment, the Rabes are relatives or are members of the Royal Family of Germany and France, and are also the relatives of House Notredamos. Lord Notredamos' daughter married the Lord Rabe of her time."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Your mother was the granddaughter of a Rabe of the main line."

"How do you know that?"

"I looked it up."

"Where?"

"In the library."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

Warning (3): Due to the involvement of religion, there will be mentions and appearances of the guys and gals from Hellsing the anime, I don't know enough about Millenium to do anything.

Warning (4): You're either gonna kill me or you're gonna want to kill me. Be prepared for mass confusion. Explanation at the bottom.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter fifteen**_

_*_

_*_

The message had been intercepted by some unknown persons, who had done it and why did not matter, but what did matter was that the message had been intercepted, by who who knew, but it had been intercepted, that was what was sure, and that was all that mattered. Instructions had been relayed to a number of individuals, since the message had been intercepted, a plan B had to be enacted, this time there was no room for error, all had to do according to the new plan, and should failure be the outcome, then the operatives were on their own.

#

He had been waiting at the fork that the bank was found on the corner of, he had been waiting for a message to be relayed to him, they were part of the plan, whose plan did not matter, all that mattered was that the message was part of the plan, and if the message would not be received, then the plan was lost, for there was no plan B. There was no room for failure in the plan, for if failure would occur, then the plan would be scrapped and the operatives would have to run around like headless chickens. His contact in the bank was waiting for the plan to commence, there was no exact time for the operation to begin, but it had to begin on that day. The contact in the bank had gone ahead and sent out the proper information, the trap had been set, all that they had been waiting for was the message, but he message had yet to come.

#

The vault had been prepped, all that remained was for the package to change hands, but for the package to change hands the message would have to be received, and that had yet to happen. The bank employee had been waiting for the signal, the arrival of the message, yet nothing had arrived yet. The plan had been enacted due to the uncooperativeness of one of the original operatives, but the plan with that individual had been going south for a few years, and therefore had been scrapped. Failure of the plan would leave the operatives hanging out to dry, and years of preparation would be ruined, all depended on the arrival of the letter. There was no plan B.

#

The message had finally changed hands, it had been received, but no one but the messenger and the receipient knew that the message had been received. Time was of the essence the signal would have to be sent, and the package would have to change hands, but before the plan could continue, new orders were received, plan B would be implemented, but there was no plan B to implement as far as the messenger was concerned, plan A was a go. The message changed hands again, the third messenger made his way to the meeting point with the message and the second part of the plan. Plan A had two paths, one was the signal to the bank contact, the other was the exchanging of hands of the package. The vault had been prepped, the employee ready, and the hands that would receive the package were prepared for the remainder of the plan to take effect.

The signal had finally be given the receiver could finally rest, there were no problems, he had not received any word of a plan B, for plan B did not exist. The bank contact knew to leave for the exchange of packages to take place.

In the outside of the vault the exchange had taken place, but plan B had reached the ears of one of the traders. The package had been received, exchanged hands, and the final phase of the plan would be enacted.

The trader had found the bank contact at their meeting place. The information was sure to have reached the proper ears by now, the final transaction had been made, two fake coins had been left to pay for their tab, then they left.

The barkeep upon collecting the coins found them fake, threw them out, a few minutes later the fake coins reverted to what they once were, and the plan maker took the fakes with him as he passed.

#

The plan had appeared to have gone smoothly, no problems had occurred, save for the interception of the plan. It was meant to be leaked, but it had all turned out the way that it had been planned, the operatives were sure of it. The plan had been a success, there had been no cause for failure. All was sound.

They could return home as their plan had been accomplished without so much as a hitch. The enemy had been deceived.

So they left, bidding goodbye to their gracious host, taking the boat home.

*

*

Sometime later, at a hidden location, the mastermind had received the package, it had for the last time in the plan exchange hands. Taking a peek at the package, and testing if they were the real deal had proven successful and were proven to be the real deal. All verification processes had been done and they had not failed any of the tests.

"Finally, I have the Stones!" the mastermind said in triumph, "Sorry old friend, but it looks like I won in the end."

The stone had arrived, but one kink in the plan had made itself known, one part of the plan was flawed, but there was a way around it, the initial evidence had pointed two ways, with the first option gone, there was the second one, and it was one with a more clean slate then the first option.

*

*

Notre Dame, Paris, France, four companions were celebrating their success, chugging bottles of sacramental wine. Plan C had been a success, they had the Stones, while their enemy had the Stones as well, just not the ones he would have liked. Plan C was born from the original plan, plan A, and the improvised plan B. They had to prepare for all possible outcomes, but when taking into account that the number of operatives would be a lot, they made sure that the numbers were on their side, it was a good thing that they had many allies on the island.

"Bet he thinks he got you," one of the men said to the one of the other three.

"Bet he does," one of the other men said.

"Bet he breaks one," one of the men said.

"That's what the fireworks're for," another of them said.

"You just need to hide for a while, play dying, eh," one of the men said.

"Yeah, can't be too hard, since I really should be," one of the men said.

"So what do we do should he get suspicious?"

"Who says he'll get suspocious, that's what the potions were for."

"He's never tried his prize once, so he'll never know the difference."

"Bottoms up boys," one of the men said as he raised his bottle, "To the success of the mission!"

"Bottoms up!" the others agreed and chugged it all, and promptly joined the dead in the only thing that their mortal shells did.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Plan A – Stones go to the Mastermind without any fuss, but under secrecy.

Plan B – Plan A has been compromised, so steal the Stones, but don't make it too obvious.

Plan C – Follow Plan A, but due to complications make it look like the Stones were stolen.

The Mastermind thinks he's got 'em, but he's not.

The Real Stones never left France. The false ones made the journey to Britain.

Oh, and before the hidden location: Hagrid's bit at the bank, the goods had to be left in the bank for sometime, for the spies and leaks to leak the whereabouts of the goods to reach the criminal. When the Mastermind was sure that just enough time had passed, he sent Hagrid to take the merchandise to him. He needed a reason to tell his colleagues when they asked him why the Stones were to be kept under their watch and not bank watch.

He needs a valid reason to have them in his possession other than he wanted to be richer, famouser, and live a lot longer.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note: AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

Warning (3): Due to the involvement of religion, there will be mentions and appearances of the guys and gals from Hellsing the anime, I don't know enough about Millenium to do anything.

*

*

**Lost and Found**

*

*

_**chapter sixteen**_

_*_

_*_

Boredom leads to creativity. Clement had decided that due to the monotony of life he would be travelling to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and would be teaching potions this year, instead of at Durmstrang Institue of Magic. The Headmistress had been trying to coax him into teaching potions, or cooking as he liked to call it, at the French school, France's version of Hogwarts. When the school had finally after decades of trying and failing, they were ready to give up on him ever joining the staff at the school he had suddenly wanted to join.

"So, Madame Maxime, where do I sign up?" Clement had literally asked her a day after returning from his vacation.

She then ushered him into the school, introduced him to all of his coworkers, then showed him his classroom, they were not dungeons, but a part of the kitchens that had been partitioned of for his use for his classes. But when she was going to show him where he would be staying he had to decline the use of the rooms, he would be returning to Notre Dame every night, but if he would be needed he would return immediately to the school to be of use, or do his part in any crisis or whatever the school would need him for other than teaching.

He was then given a set of rules, like one rule which stated that no matter what, he was not to have any kind of relationship with any student while in the classroom setting, and while classes were going on. That rule had a number of loopholes, but no one had bothered to change or fill in the holes, and revamp the rule itself. There was another rule that stated that no inter-race fighting would be tolerated. That rule had been created due to the presence of the part-veelas, and other part-whatever students. But most especially those who had veela and banshee blood in them. Those two races hated each other's guts, due to some conflict in the distant past, back when the races of the world had no reason to hide from one another, even though they mostly did not get along.

School would be beginning in two days, and that was how long Clement had been given to make his lesson plans for all seven years that he would be teaching. He's teach his students potions half the time and the other half he would be teaching them potions, actual potions that they would need to know how to brew, as well as a few that they might just want to brew, those bonus ones would be taught only if certain conditions were met, whether or not the headmistress approved.

The only thing remaining to be done was for him to create all the utensils, materials, cookbooks, potions books, ingredients, and other things that would be needed in the kitchen. All other things that would be needed for his students would be created when his students were finally with him.

The night that the students had finally arrived for the new school year, Clement found himself sitting with the rest of the teachers at the head table. Looking forward to a year of short people, and people that would be trying to get into his pants, or get him to want to get into their pants.

He looked forward to the year, but he wondered if the students looked forward to their new year of school. While looking at the rest of the school, Clement had noticed that there weren't any one with banshee blood in them, not even one who was at the very least related to a banshee. He was sorely tempted in exhuding the aura of a banshee just to see the reaction the part-veelas to it. Which was what he did when he was introduced.

"Beauxbatons, replacing Professor Arwen Pardeaux, is Professor Clement Notredamos, professor please stand and be recognized," Madame Maxine introduced.

As Clement stood up he released an aura that normally a full banshee would be able to exhude, but he allowed only the part-veelas feel it. While the rest of the student population clapped politely the veelas boo'ed him, the half- and quart-veelas partially transformed, some of the half ones shot out some fireballs. Apparently it had been some years since a banshee had attended, the veela population had not been able to grow a tolerance to the effects of the banshee aura. After the first fireball hit him he banished the aura, and allowed his regular non-existent aura to take-over, which immdiately had the veelas calm down, but did not make them immediately trust him. Apparently not all of the magical denizens of France knew who exactly Clement Notredamos was.

'_Good,_' Clement thought to himself as he observed the student's reactions,_ '_C_lean slates._'

After the welcoming feast and after all the students had retired to their dormitories, Clement and his fellow professors attended the annual faculty meeting, and talked about goals for the year, as well as other such things. None of them spoke about incident during the feast.

*

*

Clement's first class for the year was a class of seventh years, Beauxbatons was just as big as Hogwarts, and like Hogwarts there was a house or dorm system, they were Lancelot where the brave belonged, Veritas where the loyal and true belonged, Delaluna where the studious were placed, and Delich were the cunning and ambitious would grow. The class of seventh years consisted of all four houses. Originally there were only two houses, but due to some considerable contributions that the Delaluna family and Thomas Delich had done for Magical France and the school herself, they had been given houses. The sorting of the students was a lot simpler than Hogwarts' sorting ceremony while at the same time more complex. When students applied for admittance in the school, they were given a psychological test which would be used to see in which house they would be best suited for.

The class of seventh years were not prepared for the classroom that awaited them, they had been expecting a potions lab, and what they got was a kitchen.

"A student to a set of tools, alpabetical order," Clement said then noticed that the students were unmoving, releasing some of his power he said, "Move it!"

The students obeyed, for fear of what the man might do, the amount of power that they could feel coming off of him was immense. They took their places behind their assigned tables, ovens, pots, and stoves, then they each took their seat.

"This year you have the privelage of learning the arts of Potion Brewing and Cooking, from myself," Clement said, "Let me once again introduce myself, I am Clement Notredamos, you will address me either as Professor, Professor Notredamos, or as Lord Notredamos. Is that clear?"

"Yes..." was the uenthusiastic reply of the students.

"I expected more from you lot, oh well your loss not mine," Clement said, the seventh years would be receiving all work and no play, "I had originally considered including a bit of chemistry in the course, but then I thought that since it was your N.E.W.T. year you might not be able to pass my subject had I included that science. Being Beauxbatons students I expect you to do your best and be on your best behavoirs during my class. I tolerate no disruptions during my class, I award no points nor do I award demerits, but I do award detentions. Should I catch any of you attempting to seduce me for a higher grade or an easier year you shall find yourself in detention with Thomas Delich himself, is that understood?"

"Yes..." was the bored reply.

"No energy? This early in the morning?"

"Yes..." was the uninterested reply.

"Instructions are on the board, you have two hours to complete your potions, due to your disinterest in the subject matter, I am assuming that you are all capable of perfectly brewing the potion. Anything less that perfect will merit a zero for the activity. Anything less than mediocre will merit not only zero but a detention, with myself. Begin!"

*

*

All of his classes were full years, the whole year was forced to take learn from him at he exact same time. Right after the seventh years, Clement had to deal with fresh meat, the little munchikins of the bunch. They were all more excitable compared to the last class, they were brimming with life, ready to learn, and to enjoy the process of learning, while at the same time, they were apprehensive of the professor. Clement Notredamos was a name that not many recognized, probably the older generation knew the name. Most Parisians knew the name, but those had yet to realize that the one they knew as the Master of Notre Dame was in fact their teacher.

"Good morning class, I am Clement Notredamos and I will be your Potions and Cooking Professor for the remainder of the year."

"Good morning Professor Notredamos," the class said energetically.

"I'm glad you are all so excited, hopefully the rest of the year, and the period, you will continue to be such," Clement said, also he took note that the first years would be having those bonus lessons, "The schedule of what you will learn will be in equal shares, today we will start with some potion brewing, next meetin we shall have cooking, yes food, the instructions are on the board, if you have any questions just raise your hand and I will be with you shorty, now begin."

The class went smoothly after that, a few of the students asked Clement for some help, while others decided to help those in need. There were a few that looked like they did not have the talent for potions, while others strived for perfection.

"I expect you to give your best, as I shall be giving you my best, I will accept nothing but your very best," Clement said, "Less than that and you will receive a zero, do not worry, as you are in your first year I do not expect any miracles, but I still expect you to do your absolute best."

"Professor," a student whose hand was raised said.

"Yes.." Clement looked at the class list, "Miss Martin, you have a question?"

"Yes sir," the girl said, "Are you really THE Clement Notredamos?"

"I'll let you figure that out, now get back to your potion."

"Professor," the same girl said.

"Yes, Miss Martin?"

"I'm half-veela and one of my hairs fell into the cauldron, is my potion ruined?" the girl asked worriedly.

"No, not this potion any way, but for the following ones, please be careful, wear a hairnet or something to keep your hair from falling in."

"Thank you for the suggestion sir."

"Anyone else? None? Ok, get back to work, you have until noon to finish your poitions."

#

"Class, bottle your potions, class has just ended," Clement said.

The class did just that, but there were those that just couldn't bottle their curiousity, and had to ask.

"Professor, what will we be doing next meeting?"

"Cooking."

"What professor?"

"You have a free period after lunch?"

"Yes professor."

"Then have lunch with me and you will see, as I have a soft spot for Italian cuisine, go tell your little friends if you wish," he said, and they did.

*

*

Fourth year was the class after lunch, there were more of them than the seventh years and the first years, their parents must have had more time on their hands in the nine months before the year that they were born.

They were a rowdy bunch, probably from the food that they had just consumed. But it seemed as if the highest year had warned them about Clement, for as they entered the classroom or kitchen they grew silent, attentive, and at the same time fearful. They each quietly went to the seat assigned to each and everyone of them, there was a class list with a seat plan posted on the door, everyone who entered would have to look at it before they could enter as there was a spell placed on the door connected to it.

"Good morning class!" Clement said appearing out of nowhere just as the students started to relax after seeing the he wasn't in the room, "I am Clement Notredamos your professor in potions and cooking."

"Good morning professor," some of the students greeted, that action gave them a few points, but not enough to merit what the first years received.

"Good, at least some of you have manners," Clement said, "Potions today, then Cooking next meeting, that is how our schedule will go, is that understood?"

"Yes professor," more of the students answered.

"As for today, your books are on your tables, so turn to the first chapter and start reading. I want you to also familiarize yourselves with all the tools of the trade that are in your area," Clement said, the first years didn't have to do such, but their potions were easier, and Clement had been able to create a visual presentation of a sorts that would show all the students what would be needed to be used when, while they were doing their brewing.

#

"I expect you to perform to the best of your abilities, as I shall be doing my best in filling your brains to the brim with knowledge and with the skill needed in the lab and in the kitchen," Clement once again told his students, "Don't worry so much about the potions you submit, as well as their quality, but if I believe that you did not give your all in their production then I shall fail you in the activity. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," the students answered, but some did not look up from what they were doing.

Clement walked around the room to help any and all of his students, not all of whom really needed the help, there were a few problems but none of them really were all that bad or hard to solve. None of the potions blew in the student's faces as Clement had placed protective spells and wards around his student's workstations to keep others from tampering with the work of others, but the protections did allow others to lend a helping hand.

"Detention Mr Todoroy!" Clement called out and pointed out the student as he was in the process of attempting to botch a rival's potion, the ingredient that would have ruined the potion bouncing off of the barrier that the protection had up around the cauldron, "Return here after your last class, you shall serve it with me, along with Thomas Delich, the man your house was named after, he is in need of a test subject for one of his projects."

"B-but p-professor!"

"No buts Mr Todoroy, I don't care if someone dared you to do, it the fact of the matter is that you tried to do it, had I not placed protections over all of your workstations Mr Meden would be on his way to the hospital wing right now," Clement said.

*

*

"So how did your first day go?" Alexandre asked Clement as he and Thomas returned to Notre Dame from the school.

"It was alright, none of your family is in attnedance of the school at the moment it seems."

"Next year, should you decided to teach, they will be there."

"They?"

"Twins."

"Oh."

"Good night then."

"Good night, and see you tomorrow, Clement."

"Good night, and see you tomorrow, Alexandre."


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this._

Warning (1): OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note (0): AU.

Warning (2): A bunch of religious things in here pertaining to the Roman Catholic Church, and possibly a bunch of other religions. You have been warned.

Warning (3): Due to the involvement of religion, there will be mentions and appearances of the guys and gals from Hellsing the anime, I don't know enough about Millenium to do anything.

Note (1): Haha, an update.

Note (2): NANLIT, I LIVE!

Note (3): _My sincerest and humblest of apologies to ye, my fans/readers/etc, but this is all I've managed to come up with for the time being. _

_Hopefully I find more time any inspiration to write more soon. _

_I'm rather disappointed with myself at present, largely due to keeping y'all waiting._

Without Further Ado (whatever an ado is)...On with this rather short latest installment.

**Lost and Found**

_**chapter seventeen**_

The school year had just ended, and already, not even a day into summer vacation, his friends were already hounding him about him finally doing something this summer. They had already made plans in their heads as to what or how the lot of them were going to spend the two months with him. They'd been doing it ever since he first took up the position of professor for France's premier magical learning institution.

There was Nicholas Flamel that insisted that they go explore the hidden barren wastes of Switzerland and seek out the elusive Crumple Horned Snorkak and beat Xeno Lovegood to the punch. Why they'd need to go exploring when he could have one materialize before them was something that Clement couldn't really comprehend until after he realized that it was just another ploy devised by the alchemist to get him out of either his office, his private quarters, or his Bell Tower.

There was Alexandre Malfoi who had a love of inviting him or trying to trick him into going out of the country, as well, and see the sights of the world as well as find as many business opportunities as they could. It was mixing business and pleasure, nothing of the flesh though as Alexandre had a strict moral code of his own that he followed to the letter, most of the time. The man could just have one of his underlings do the work for him, but no, the man insisted that they travel, together. Yet another ploy, similar to that of Nicholas' own.

Then there was Thomas Delich, one of his first friends, had tried to haul him off and spend time across the pond, not the channel, and see what necromancers and liches were like over there. Thomas was curious about others like him, though that wasn't saying that he hadn't encountered anyone else like him. It was just that going acrss the pond was even farther than any European country could ever be.

All three were not the only ones that plotted against him and had plans to void his own plans for the summer, each and every summer. His family were others that tried to get him to go on real vacations, sure he'd willingly gone out of Notre Dame, but that just got him to add yet another location that he frequently haunted.

There wasn't really much of a difference and his friends and family had even managed to set up a betting pool as to who would be the first one to get him to agree without having to use any other manipulable or underhanded mens. There was a betting pool to see who would manage to get him to go on an actual vacation, and even one about when he would go on a vacation willingly without prompting.

But due to their thinking that it wasn't likely that it would be this summer, they plotted against him, not with about summer, but for the rest of the school year. They plotted and planned on how to get him out of the country for most of the rest of the school year.

It was a bold move on their part, but there were more than just his happiness and theirs on the line, there were also lives on the line. Or so some of the plotters liked to believe.

Belief was powerful of course in its own right, and thus it would play a small part in their forceful intervention.

It was his three friends arriving at the same time within his personal and private quarters, which he had already warded against them, yet they were able to somehow get passed them and he wasn't quite sure why. Though he had a nagging feeling that they had manged to trick him and try to use something from himself against him.

Not that it really mattered in the end. They were bound to get their way, especially once the alarm bells in his head started ringing or blaring loudly.

Alexandre and Thomas were the physically strongest of the trio, and thus it was they who physically carried him up while Nicholas led the way, all three of them trying their damndest and hardest to distract him from what he was potentially being forced into.

The quartet, one fourth of which was rather unwillingly there, arrived eventually at the doors to the Office of the Headmistress of the school. Madame Maxine promptly beckoned them in once she heard Nicholas' knock against the door.

The muscle dropped Clement in a chair that had been placed directly in front of the headmistress' desk. It was placed there for the purpose of this one meeting.

He was forced to read a piece of parchment that the headmistress slid across the desk for him to peruse. It was a written letter to the headmistress in the form of a petition to make sure that Clement Notredamos was one of the professors that would accompany the student delegates to the Tri-Wizard Tournament that the governments had been planning to have once again, and notifications of it pushing through having been sent to the three participating schools already.

How the Notredamos clans knew about the thing was quite simple if one cared to think about it. The family was quite politically powerful in their own right. There was hardly any opposition to them when it came to France as even the royal family counted themselves as members of such a House.

The petition held the signature of everyone of importance to Clement, from the King of France all the way down to the latest addition to his bloodline and House.

If that didn't scream forced _vacation_, Clement couldn't guess what else could.

"So...I'm being..._coerced_ into chaperoning our school's representatives to this tournament," Clement stated, rather than inquired.

"Precisely," Olympe replied, "You are the best and ONLY man for the job. It'll be you, me, and the students. I'm sure that between the two of us, we'll be able to keep the students' academic standards up to par with the ones that will be left behind. Potions Professor you may be in job title, but we all know that you are more than capable of this task."

"Fine, it's not like I have much of a choice in the matter," Clement said, leaning back and slouching slightly at the same time, "I'll go on one condition."

"Oh? He's agreeing? That's not a good sign," Nicholas commented, the other two looked on and listened gravely.

"Indeed," the two muscle said as one.

"What's the condition, I'll agree to only hear it out, but not approve it," she said, "Though I will discuss it with the other signees before giving you a 'definite no'."

"Oh, its simple really," Clement said, deciding that it was finally time to give in and do something a tad bit spontaneous on his part, "Inform my family that I'd like four tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, VIP and all that. I shall be attending it with the three idiots behind me whose jaws are probably touching the floor right about now. Is that agreeable?"

"..." she fainted.

"Its a good thing that I can simply will things into being the way I wish them to be," Clement said to no one in particular, but didn't do as he claimed, he simply delivered a written note to the sometimes head of the family, also known as his second-in-command, regarding the issue of tickets and accommodations.

It was few minutes later that the headmistress came to and the three idiots were forcibly removed from their shocked or surprised states, thanks to Clement hitting them. Let's let the where remain a mystery.

It didn't take his family long to get him all that he would be needing and a little bit more, even considering that the game was in around to less than a month's time. They were that good, surprised, shocked, and a bit sullen, at the news that he had willingly taken a vacation. Though as far as betting polls went, they waited for a written and verbal report from the three idiots regarding the trip on whether or not it was more pleasure than business.

Business could be involved after all, who really knew what Clement was thinking, he could have some ulterior motive to his vacation plan after all. It wasn't something beneath him. He would do something underhanded like that.

He'd done it before after all. He'd done so many things to get their hopes up before. They'd even heard rumors that he'd laughed rather loudly or heartily at their failure to get him to go on vacation.

Alexandre left his businesses and whatnot in the capable hands of his own second-in-command of the Malfoi family. Nicholas got chased out of his house by his as he was running late and she'd rather have him arrive fashionable on time than deal with him due to her still having her period even after all of this time. Thomas didn't really need to inform anyone of his leaving but he did inform the so-called or so-dubbed Notre Dame Night Terrors of his departure, those that remained within the cathedral.

Clement on the other hand didn't really have much of a choice once the date of his departure finally rolled around. He was physically tossed out of the cathedral by the residents, followed by tied up and hurled forcefully into a waiting hearse, driven off to the ferry that would take him across the channel, then once again physically thrown onto the deck of the boat to the cheers of his family and friends. The three idiots arriving just as he had been thrown of course.

Even members of the French monarchy were present to witness the event. They'd declare it a national holiday, but everyone in government knew that that might just truly intolerably irritate Clement, which was _**never**_ a smart thing to do.

The last person that tried was You-Know-Who, though he wasn't referred to that in his own home country, they reserved that title for someone else entirely.

The boat ride was quite pleasant, short too. They arrived on the docks of England in good time, and lo and behold the ones that would be housing them during their stay on the island nation was none other than one irritated Sir Integra Hellsing, who had only agreed due to the Queen herself making the request on behalf of her French cousin-of-sorts and counterpart.

She was racist in a way or in a sense, in that she could not tolerate the existence of the monsters that continually existed in the world. The only ones she did tolerate were the ones that were and proved to be an asset to her. She was loathe to play host to four individuals that screamed abnormal and supernatural.

Had she had her way she would personally put a bullet in each of these _people_'s heads and be done with it. Surely such individuals would not be missed in the world.

"You may try if you so wish," Clement whispered mockingly in her ear, for only her to hear, "But you will find that killing me is an even more futile endeavor than trying to kill Thomas, whom you've already tried to eliminate."

"What in the world are you talking about," she more or less demanded in a no-nonsense manner and tone.

"You know perfectly what I am talking about," Clement stated, "Your pet vampire could try and would eternally fail, for he is one that would have no power were it not for myself."

"What are you claiming?" she asked him, curious for she had never heard of another that could and would dare to claim to be some sort of source of power for her top agent.

Sure the man that stood near her and was speaking to her was more than a match for her vampire, grossly more powerful than the king of the night. But who was he to claim such a thing, it was preposterous.

'_There is no way that he could possibly be on the level of a god.._' she thought, it was a personal thing, but for one with more than just the power but was precisely what she refused to believe...

"Then you have no idea what my kind is capable of," Clement whispered once again before rejoining his friends in their wait for their transportation to bring them to their temporary accommodations.

"*"

The ride wasn't that long of one. It was a short and obstacle free trip as if any potential nuisance from the more monstrous side of the world knew not to mess with the Beings that rode the transport vehicle. It was that or Clement and his friends simply exuded a palpably dangerous aura that kept everything below them on the food chain from bothering them or thinking of bothering them.

""#""

_TBC_

_I'm thinking about posting everything else I've written so far, those innumerable (sort of) other worlds that I've come up with during this time of Writer's Block (concerning my Main stories). _

_Perhaps they'll keep you entertained for the time being as I dive into the arts and immerse myself with other people's ideas to find something that I can incorporate to make my Main stories move forward._


End file.
